Perdones & Olvidos
by Fank
Summary: ¿Qué es mas fuerte? ¿El amor o El rencor? ¿El dolor o La pasión? Rachel Berry tendrá que averiguarlo. A veces cometemos actos que son muy difíciles de perdonar. -Denle una oportunidad, tal vez les agrade.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Holaaaaaaaa :O dije que había sorpresas bueno pues aquí esta la otra jejeje :D se que dije que lo subirla hasta que terminara el otro Fic pero me quemaban las manos jaja ademas primero quiero saber que les parece, si les agrada sigo si no pues lo retiro jeje :)**

 **Si llega a leer también este Fic, quiero agradecer infinidad de veces a JoanaSager juro que te adoro ^_^eres lindisima :) y por ello este capitulo esta dedicado a ti. Te lo dedico con todo el corazón ^_^**

 **Bueno ahora a leer. ;)**

* * *

-Hola extraña. _Saludo una chica sentándose en las gradas de aquel instituto.

-Hola, porque llegas tarde la entrenadora no deja de preguntar por ti. _Contesto otra chica sin apartar la vista del campo.

-Pues no veo que estén haciendo nada, así que supongo que no me perdí mucho.

-Que yo esté sentada no significa que no hayamos hecho nada, nosotras ya terminamos nuestro entrenamiento pero el tuyo apenas comienza y más vale que te apresures si no quieres que te haga entrenar de más.

-Dime… San, desde cuando a mí _Se señaló así misma. –a la capitana del equipo de fútbol la castigan.

-A veces eres imposible Berry. _Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el campo.

Santana López, era la mejor amiga de Rachel Berry capitana del equipo se futbol femenil del instituto Willian McKinley. Santana era la capitana de las porristas y eran amigas desde que estaban en preescolar. Rachel por ser la capitana de tan aclamado equipo era popular, altanera, prepotente, buena amiga sí, pero eso no le quitaba que se comportara como una perra con todos a los que no consideraba sus amigos, o al menos dignos de ella. Por su parte Santana era casi igual, como capitana de porristas, tenía popularidad, al igual que su amiga era altanera, tenía un carácter mucho más difícil, pero a diferencia de Rachel ella sabía cuándo detenerse, o mejor dicho tenía a alguien que la detenía para no ser una completa perra. Y aun así las dos tenían admiradoras y admiradores a montones.

-¿Y tú que tienes, no te han dado tus sesiones de sexo? _Cuestionó Rachel caminando a su lado.

-No es algo que te importe. _Dijo sin detener su andar.

-Oook… esto si ya es raro, espera San. _Rachel la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse para verla. –Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-No quiero hablar de eso Berry. _Santana se soltó y siguió su andar.

-López… _Grito llamando su atención. -ahora mismo me dirás que tienes. _La morena más baja se puso frente a su amiga tapándole el paso. Santana se cruzó de brazos y resoplo. –Tú solo te pones así cuando no tienes sexo durante días, cuando toca clase de historia y cuando… Oh, ahora entiendo, la rubia estirada esa.

-Ya te dije que no te metas con Britt.

-Ok, ok… lo siento, pero dime, ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Se molestó conmigo, no sé qué hice ahora, solo saliendo de la practica pensé que nos iríamos juntas pero no, se fue con su amiga. _Explico bajando la cabeza.

-Por amiga te refieres a la otra rubia ¿no? _La latina asintió aun con la cabeza baja Rachel se acercó y la abrazo, eran pocas las veces que las dos eran o se veían vulnerables así que cuando eso pasa las dos se dejaban apoyar por la otra. –No te adelantes San como dices no hiciste nada así que tal vez solo tenía cosas que hacer. _dijo separándose de su amiga y tomando su mano.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero espero al menos me llame hoy para saber que todo está bien. Y bueno dime ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la práctica a la cual ya ni acudiste? _ambas chicas ya caminaban en el estacionamiento en efecto, de la práctica mejor ni hablaban.

-Bueno, estaba ocupada. _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, ya me imagino en que estabas ocupada, ¿Con quién esta vez?

-Cualquiera que te escuche pensara lo peor de mí. _Santana le lanzo una mirada obvia a la cual Rachel solo sonrió traviesa. –Ok ya, bueno pues una pelirroja que es muy convincente.

-Rach dijiste que no te meterías más con esa estúpida.

-Ya te dije San es muy convincente. _Se defendió riendo. -Y si tal vez es medio estúpida pero sabe lo que hace.

-No quiero detalles, solo que te alejes de ella puede darte muchos problemas

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Rachel sabes lo que paso entre ella y yo jamás te lo he ocultado, y si lo digo por experiencia, ella no te traerá nada bueno.

-Lo siento, se lo que paso, pero no te preocupes ella solo juega y yo se jugar muy bien.

-Está bien no diré nada más solo ten cuidado, ahora vamos que tengo que llegar a casa. _Ambas ya estaban afuera de sus respectivos autos, la latina manejaba un Kia Rio Sedan blanco y Rachel conducía un Audi A4 negro.

-Supongo que te veo después aun no me iré. _Dijo Rachel recargándose en su auto mientras encendí un cigarro.

-¿Tú quedarte en el instituto, que tramas?

-Por quien me tomas. _Dio una calada al cigarro sonriendo. -solo necesito esperar a alguien te veo más tarde en tu casa. _Rachel se acercó a su amiga le dejo un beso en la mejilla y volvió al lugar en su auto.

-¿A la estúpida esa?

-No, a Marissa no. _Contesto sonriendo para después volver a fumar.

-Me molesta cuando eres misteriosa, me voy te veo más tarde. _Dicho esto la latina subió a su auto y se despidió moviendo la mano. Rachel sonrió y volvió a fumar del su cigarrillo, espero por 20 minutos hasta que la persona que ella esperaba salió. Apago el quinto o tal vez sexto cigarrillo que fumaba y camino a su encuentro.

-Hola… creí que jamás saldrías.

-Ho.. hola, yo que… ¿qué necesitas? _Pregunto la chica algo temerosa.

-Tranquila, cualquiera que te vea pensara que me tienes miedo. _Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la chica.

-Yo… no, ¿qué necesitas? _Volvió a cuestionar algo impaciente.

-Quinn… _Una chica alta rubia se acercó a ellas interrumpiendo para suerte de Quinn pero para mala suerte de Rachel.

-¿Que paso Britt? _Cuestionó sin quitar su mirada de Rachel, pudo notar como esta se molestó por la interrupción de su amiga.

-Que va a pasar, te dije que te llevaría a tu casa no trajiste tu auto y no dejare que te vayas sola. _Explico la rubia sin dejar de ver a Rachel con algo de enojo.

-Hola Brittany _Saludo Rachel con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ah, hola. _Dijo sin dejar de ver a Quinn. – ¿nos vamos pequeña?

-Yo la llevare. _Rachel se adelantó y tomo la mano de Quinn para traerla a su lado.

-Estas muy equivocada ella se viene conmigo. _Brittany hizo lo mismo tomando a Quinn y jalándola a su lado.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por ella?

-Buena pregunta, la cual debería hacértela yo a ti, pero te contestare soy la persona que la quiere y siempre cuidara de ella.

-Está lo suficientemente grandecita como para hacerlo sola.

-Tú sí que eres descarada.

-Britt por favor. _Quinn se acercó a su amiga y le tomo la mano.

-No Quinn, esta se merece toda y cada una de las palabras que tengo que decirle.

-Esta tiene su nombre. _Dijo Rachel acercándose hasta quedar frente a la chica.

-¿Si? No sé cuál usar, veamos tal vez idiota, loca o pu…

-Brittany ya… _Quinn se puso frente a su amiga y Rachel y la tomo por ambos brazos, viéndola a los ojos pidiendo que se calmara.

-Por ti. _Susurro acariciándole el brazo. –Bueno ahora vamos. _Volvió a tomar la mano de la rubia e intento caminar.

-Te dije que yo la llevaba. _Rachel jalo a Quinn del brazo.

-Ra… Rachel por favor, me iré con Britt. _Esto te costara caro Frabray, pensó Quinn.

-Ya la oíste ahora suéltala. _Rachel apretó fuertemente su mano libre, en ese momento quería poder poner en su lugar aquella rubia alta, pero obvio no podía si no quería tener problemas con su amiga latina. Poco a poco deshizo el agarre que tenía en Quinn y sin decir más se alejó yendo a su auto. Subió y patinando llanta salió del estacionamiento.

-Eso no será nada bueno mañana. _Susurro pero su amiga la alcanzo a escuchar.

-No entiendo porque no haces algo para cambiar eso, ella no debería tener ese poder sobre ti. _Dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Britt sabes que… ella no… yo.

-Calma Quinn, lo siento solo me moleta que siga molestándote como lo hace.

-Ya Britt no quiero pensar en eso vayamos a casa, Mamá iba hacer ese Pay que tanto nos gusta.

-Oh… sí, fresas con zarzamoras. _La chica aplaudió soltando el volante y tomándolo rápidamente. Tomaron camino hasta la casa de Quinn, Brittany puso música y ambas iban cantando la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :) ¿Ya comente que tengo un enamoramiento masivo por Dianna Agron? ¿no? bueno pues lo vuelvo a decir amo a Dianna Agron hermosa Diosa Divina jeje ok ya. Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta este Fic no es como los otros, la verdad en todos Quinn es la perra de la historia y Rachel la pobrecita jeje aquí nop aquí :D también quiero dejar claro que este Finc la mayor parte del tiempo contara con mucho drama lo aclaro desde el primer capitulo :D ustedes deciden si sigo. Bajo su propio riesgo jeje bueno adoro a todo el mundo jijiji**

 **Y como siempre les mando...**

 **Abrazos de oso y Besos de chocolate ¿O era al revés? jaja es igual ^_^ (;**


	2. ¿La HBIC Del Instituto?

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola :) bueno primero que nada gracias a las personitas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer el primer capitulo. Unas aclaraciones Rachel tiene motivos para portarse así tal vez no sean los correctos pero igual ni ella lo sabe jeje al igual que Quinn tiene motivos de ser tan nerviosa. Aquí decidí no poner a Brittany muy indefenza aunque su ternura e inocencia no las perderá :D Santana es casi la misma solo que el tener a Britt a su lado la hace mejor persona, tal vez eso le hace falta a nuestra morena jeje**

 **A la personita que me dijo que no le gustaba aún así le agradezco por haber leído el primer capitulo y por dejarme su opinión. saluditos y espero que si llego a subir otra historia sea más de su agrado :D**

 **Otra personita me dijo que le gustaba más una Quinn con carácter fuerte, muchas gracias por su RW en lo personal quería cambiar un poco eso siempre es lo mismo con sus personajes pero créanme si sigo con la historia Quinn aprenderá a tener más carácter jeje :D**

 **Y las demás personitas que dejaron gracias se que no a muchas les gradara pero aún así gracias por tomarse el tiempo en descubrirlo :D gracias a quienes la pusieron como historia favorita desde el primer capitulo y pues espero les agrade.**

 **JoanaSager: Que bueno que te agrado la dedicatoria y el capitulo y de verdad espero no defraudarte :D saluditos y muchos besos de chocolate :D**

 **Prissi: Gracias por tu RW espero poder cumplir con tu petición de subir capítulo por día y ojala te agrade como sigo la historia jeje ;) saluditos :D**

 **Ahora a leer. Y porfis no me odien tanto si nos le agrada :/**

* * *

La tarde no tardó en llegar y con ella una morena no muy contenta, esta se encontraba en la puerta de otra morena.

-Ya voy, Dios… Berry eres tan desesperada. _Santana abrió la puerta y una Rachel muy molesta entro casi empujando a la latina. –Claro pasa. _Ironizo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? _Cuestionó subiendo las escaleras.

-Sera porque te conozco desde hace años y eres la única que toca como loca cuando está molesta. Y porque vi tu auto estacionado afuera. _Contesto sonriendo y entrando a su habitación detrás de su amiga.

-Ja ja ja. Primero no siempre toco como loca, ok a veces. _Se corrigió ante la mirada de la latina. -Y segundo era fácil decir lo del auto y no llamarme loca.

-Ok, ya deja el drama y dime ¿por qué estas así? _Santana se sentó en su cama mientras Rachel se acomodó en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana.

-Por tu protegida. _Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

-¿Que tiene que ver Britt con tu humor?

-Todo… todo, se mete donde no la llaman.

-Berry cálmate y explícame que no te entiendo.

-Estaba… no mejor dicho trate de hablar con Quinn y esa… _Se detuvo por la mirada de la latina. -y tu amiguita nos interrumpió.

-Primero… no creo que hayas querido "hablar" con ella. _Dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra hablar. -y segundo entiendo que Britt te haya interrumpido, es su amiga y tú no eres muy de su agrado que digamos. Ahora entiendo a quién esperabas.

-En efecto la esperaba a ella, pero como ya te dije no me sirvió de mucho estar como idiota afuera para que ni siquiera pudiera ha… si hablar aunque me veas así.

-Bueno ya no pudiste HABLAR. _Enfatizó la palabra sonriendo por la cara de su amiga. -con ella, tal vez mañana.

-Si como sea, ahora dime que tenemos algo bueno que hacer.

-Yo siempre tengo cosas buenas que hacer, saldremos con unas amigas.

-Pensé que estabas muriendo porque tu "amiguita" no te había hablado hoy. _Dijo burlándose de su amiga. – ¿De verdad iremos con unas amigas? Tu nunca sales si no hay sexo de por medio.

-El que me grade Brittany y no me guste no hablar con ella, no quiere decir que voy a dejar de tener sexo, estás loca Berry, jamás. _Exclamo ganándose una sonrisa de Rachel.

-Definitivamente me gusta más esta versión tuya, no la buena niña.

-Tu y yo no somos buenas niñas Rach, pero ahora apresúrate que tenemos que salir sabes que puedes ponerte lo que gustes.

Ambas se encontraban preparándose para sus respectivas citas, Rachel no sabía con quién saldría, pero tampoco le importaba Santana siempre le tenía buenos prospecto. Sería una buena noche.

La noche paso tranquila, como se lo esperaba la chica con la que se divirtió esa noche era muy guapa, aunque no muy silenciosa que digamos pero agradable al final de cuentas, al igual que la chica que acompaño a Santana era guapa y muy agradable, más, después de unas copas. La mañana ya se estaba asomando y ambas chicas descansaban en la cama de la latina.

-Dios… Santana cierra las malditas cortinas. _Se quejó Rachel tapándose con la sabana.

-Cállate Berry estás loca yo no abrí nada… bueno, assssh déjame dormir.

-Muy bonitas las dos y tú Rachel deja de maldecir.

-Maribel no molestes. _Dijo Rachel sin sacar la cabeza de su escondite.

-Arriba niñas se les hará tarde. _Dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras levantaba la ropa esparcida por la habitación. –Y dejen de dormir desnudas que no quiero volver a ver sus pequeñeces.

-Oye… lo mío no son pequeñeces. _Se quejó la latina sacando por primera vez su rostro de entre las sabanas. –Lo de Rach tal vez pero lo mío no.

-Cállate latina tonta. _Rachel hizo lo mismo sacando la cabeza pero estampando una almohada en la cara de su amiga.

-Bueno ya arriba, las espero abajo para desayunar. _La mujer salió de la habitación con un pequeño cesto de ropa.

-Yo primero. _Rachel corrió al baño dejando a una latina sin sabana encima.

-Eso es trampa Berry, Asssh mueve tu trasero que llegaremos tarde.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde ya bajaban dos morenas riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber el chiste? _Dijo Maribel dejando dos platos frente a las chicas.

-Rachel mamá, no recuerda con quien estaba anoche.

-¿Tanto tomaron? Santana…

-Calma tus dramas Mari, no tomamos mucho solo que aquí tu hijastra. _Interrumpió Rachel mirando a la latina, esta siguió comiendo su fruta mientras se encogía de hombros. -No me entendió, yo no dije que no me acordara, bueno no de ella si no que no recuerdo su nombre y las cosas aburridas de las que hablaba.

-Es lo mismo ¿no?

-No, no es lo mismo, si no me acuerdo de nada de eso es porque la verdad no me importaba saber de lo que hablaba y mucho menos su nombre.

-Buen punto. _Dijo Santana tomando un poco de su jugo.

-Rachel no hables así, pareciera que escucho a un chico mujeriego y no a la niña linda que conozco de años.

-No estás muy equivocada ma… Ahuuu. _Se quejó la latina por un golpe de su amiga.

-Lo siento Mari no lo vuelvo hacer, al menos no frente a ti. _Dijo riendo, haciendo reír a la latina y chocando su mano con la de su amiga.

-Ustedes son imposibles, bueno no se atrasen me tengo que ir, San te veo en la tarde.

-Está bien mamá. _La mujer se acercó a las chicas besando a cada una en la cabeza, tomo su bolso y salió. –Vamos. _La latina se levantó tomo una manzana y salió despidiéndose de la chica que ayudaba en la casa y del chico que ayudaba en el jardín. Rachel salió tras ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Te veo en el instituto tengo que ir por mis cosas a casa. _Dijo Rachel entrando a su auto.

-Esta bien, con cuidado. _La latina arranco su auto. Rachel asintió e hizo lo mismo con su auto.

En el instituto ya comenzaban a llegar los alumnos, el estacionamiento estaba lleno de chicos y chicas, dos rubias acababan de llegar y se encontraban bajando del auto de la más alta.

-Tenemos casi todas las clases juntas ¿verdad Q?

-Si Britt, aunque ahora tengo que ir coordinación arreglar unos asuntos.

-Está bien, te veo en nuestros casilleros. _Brittany le dejo un beso en la mejilla y se alejó, Quinn camino rumbo a las oficinas. Tardo poco en arreglar los documentos que le habían pedido llenar, salió guardando una carpeta en su mochila, carpeta que tenía que darle a su madre, caminaba rumbo a su casillero.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. _Dijo una chica seguida de cuatro chicas más. – ¿A dónde tan de prisa Fabray?

-Eh… yo…yo, voy a mi casillero. _Dijo jugando con el agarre de su mochila.

-Ibas ahora vienes con nosotras. _La chica tomo del brazo a la rubia y la arrastro con ella llevándola afuera.

-Ma… Marissa ten… tengo clase. _Marissa era una chica muy guapa, pelirroja, tés blanco, ojos grises altura media. Así como Rachel ella era una de las chicas del equipo de Futbol.

-No tardaremos tranquila. _Las 6 chicas caminaban rumbo abajo de las gradas, bueno 5 caminaban a una prácticamente la arrastraban. –Ya debería de estar aquí. _Dijo la chica viendo el reloj en su mano.

-Y aquí estoy.

-Dios… Rachel no vuelvas hacer eso. _Marissa se giró para ver a Rachel que se encontraba recargada en la pared fumando un cigarrillo, con una pierna en el piso y la otro en la pared, vestía, unos vaqueros negros desgastados, una musculosa negra, una chaqueta del mismo color y unas gafas de sol Vans.

-Así tendrás la conciencia. _Rachel apago el cigarro con su pie y se acercó a la chica le dejo un beso en los labios para después dirigirse a Quinn. –Hola Quinn.

-Ho… hola. _Quinn estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacia hay pero podía imaginarse que para nada bueno seria. –Lo…lo siento, yo te… tengo clase.

-Enserio Quinn no soy tan mala como para que tartamudez cada que me tienes cerca.

-Yo… no… ¿necesitas algo Rachel?

-Bueno… veamos, ayer no me quede tan contenta, no después de que rechazaste mi ofrecimiento de llevarte a casa. _Rachel caminaba alrededor de la rubia inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, Quinn llevaba, un vestido blanco por debajo de las rodillas, un suéter amarillo, una cinta del mismo color adornaba su cabello suelto. Y unos zapatos de piso a juego. –Te ves bien hoy, lastima. _Dijo alejándose de la chica quedando frente a esta, pero lo suficientemente lejos.

-Po… Por. _La rubia no termino de preguntar, cuando sintió el primer liquido frio en su rostro, pero no fue solo uno, después de ese llego otro y luego otro y otro más y así pudo contar 5 granizados cuando comenzó a limpiar su rostro tratando de calmar el ardor en sus ojos, además de las lágrimas. Cuando pudo volver abrir sus ojos aun pudo notar a aquella morena responsable de eso, la cual le sonreía victoriosa. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue ver que ella aún tenía un granizado más se acercó hasta ella y le lanzo con fuerzas aquel liquido frió.

-Espero que con eso la próxima vez pienses bien antes de humillarme. _Susurro la morena al oído de Quinn.

-Yo jamás he hecho tal cosa. _Grito la rubia limpiando su rostro, la morena que ya se estaba alejando detuvo su caminar y regreso sus pasos.

-Oh, no, tú no le gritaste. _Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlona.

-Parece que lo que acaba de pasar congelo tu cerebro verdad rubia. _Rachel estaba frente a Quinn lanzándole una mirada asesina si odiaba que la "humillaran" odiaba aún más que le gritaran y peor si había gente cerca.

-¿Berry qué estás haciendo aquí?

-San esto no te incube te veo en clase. _Dijo Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

-Dios… estás loca. _Santana se acercó a Rachel y pudo ver a la rubia, lloraba por lo bajo, el rostro lo tenía rojo y la ropa más que mojada, sin contar que temblaba como cachorrito asustado, no sabía si por el hielo que aun tenia encima o por la penetrante mirada de Rachel. –Berry carajo ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? No tienes porque gritarle. _Dijo Marissa acercándose a la latina.

-Mira pelirroja estúpida tú mejor no te metas y mejor lárgate, todas… ya. _Grito asustando a más de una.

-Ni una se mueve. _Marissa detuvo el andar de las chicas. –Yo no tengo porque hacerte caso y no vuelvas a llamarme estúpida. _Rachel no decía ni hacia nada, solo veía con furia a una Quinn cabizbaja.

-Solo digo la verdad, pero ahora no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo así que lárgate.

-No lo ar…

-YA… Y TODAS SE LARGAN YA CON ELLA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES PATEE EL TRASERO… _Grito sacando a la morena de su estado y asustando aún más a la rubia.

-Marissa vete yo arreglo esto. _La chica asintió y seguida de las chicas se alejó de las gradas. –No voy hablar contigo con ella aquí.

-Eres… vete tú también pero de que hablaremos lo haremos. _Rachel solo movió la cabeza negando se acercó a la rubia y le susurro.

-Tú y yo aún no terminamos. _Dicho esto le guiño un ojo a su amiga y se alejó.

-De… déjame ir, ne… necesito limpiarme. _Dijo la rubia sollozando sin abrir los ojos debido al ardor, se abrazó a sí misma.

-Lo sé, déjame ayudarte. _La rubia se sorprendió ante ese gesto, levanto el rostro y trato de abrir los ojos pero un dolor en el ojo izquierdo se lo impidió. –Sé que te sorprende, pero solo déjame acompañarte a los baños. ¿Te pasa algo en el ojo? _Cuestionó acercándose. Pero la rubia retrocedió al sentirla más cerca.

-Yo… no… solo quiero irme.

-Creo que si tienes algo en el ojo, no podrás ir sola insisto déjame acompañarte.

-Esta bie… ok. _La rubia comenzó a caminar entre abriendo los ojos para ver por donde caminaba, el ardor no se lo permitía, la latina quiso acercarse pero al final no lo hizo, primero porque no quería incomodarla y segundo porque después de todo ella no podía ser muy amable. Primero se adentraron al baño ya ahí, Quinn corrió abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, los ojos urgentemente, Santana saco unas toallitas de papel y se las paso a la chica. –Gra… gracias.

-Vamos a la enfermería tienes mal ese ojo. _La rubia no se negó salió del baño y ambas se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Tienes suerte que solo sea superficial pequeña. _Dijo la enfermera terminando de revisar a la rubia. –Toma estas gotas, por unos días tendrás molestias y ese pequeño punto rojo no se te quitara fácil, pero con esas gotas mejoraras pronto.

-Gracias. _Dijo tomando las gotas y bajándose de la camilla.

Tú amiga ya no ha de tardar. _Santana se había disculpado para salir de la enfermería y buscar algo de ropa en los objetos perdidos.

-Ya estoy aquí toma, esto puede quedarte. _La rubia vio sorprendida la vestimenta y negó rápidamente.

-Yo… no… es… no puedo usarlo.

-A ver rubia trate de encontrarte algo en objetos perdidos pero no había nada, así que o es este uniforme de porrista o andas con tu vestido arruinado. _La rubia dudo un poco pero era verdad que no podía salir con su vestido arruinado, aunque solo fuera para buscar a Britt y pedirle que la llevara a casa. Tomo el uniforme y detrás de unas cortinas donde le indico la enfermera se cambió. –Woow rubia te queda bien. _Quinn se ruborizo y solo bajo la cabeza.

-Gr… ¿gracias?

-Bueno supongo que iras a casa ¿No? _Ambas caminaron hacia el pasillo, al salir no había ni alma.

-Ten… tengo que entrar a clase, tengo examen en… una hora, pero no puedo hacerlo vestida así.

-Dios… rubia cualquiera diría que es un martirio portar ese uniforme y no es así.

-Bu… bueno yo… no…

-Tranquila, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? _La rubia asintió sin dejar de caminar. –Bueno son dos, la primera… ¿porque eres tan nerviosa? Digo supongo que es normal que nos tengas miedo después de cómo nos hemos portado contigo, pero siempre te veo retirada de todos, son pocas las personas con las que te he visto cómoda.

-Yo… _Quinn comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosa y a caminar a prisa, veía un poco borroso y cerraba con más frecuencia los ojos debido al daño que sufrió. Santana se dio cuenta y hablo.

-Calma… no tienes que contestar esa si no quieres, ni la segunda aclaro. ¿Por qué dejas que te tratemos así, sobre todo Rachel?

-Yo… ammm pe… pensé que era tu amiga.

-Y lo es, pero eso no quita que sepa como es y que tenga esa duda.

-So… solo quiero llevar bien las… cosas. _Ambas salieron nuevamente al patio trasero y subieron las gradas el celular de la latina sonó.

 **-¿Dónde estás, no viniste a clases?**

 **-Si, tuve un contratiempo ahora te veo Britt.**

-Me tengo que ir, supongo que esperaras a Britt ¿verdad?

-Eh… si, supongo, ammm gr… gracias _Susurro ya que la latina bajo las gradas dejando a una Quinn pensativa, las preguntas que le hizo aun resonaban en su cabeza, la primera era fácil de contestar, al menos a ella misma, la segunda tal vez también sabia, pero no estaba segura de aceptarlo ni siquiera a si misma. Miro su celular y noto la hora que era, ya había perdido dos clases, necesitaba irse a cambiar, no podía perder una clase más y menos ese día que tenía examen, pero llamarle a Britt no era buena idea, así que dudando un poco llamo a la única persona que podía sacarla de ese apuro, marco el número y espero uno, dos, tres...

-Aquí una chica guapa y poderosa ¿Allá quién?

-Pero que modesta Ale. _Quinn sonrió ante la efusividad de su amiga.

-Oh…Pero si miren nada más quien se acordó de esta simple mortal, Quinnie… _Grito la chica haciendo que la rubia despegara el teléfono de su oído.

-Dios… Ale no grites y deja el drama hablamos hace unos días.

-Oh…es verdad, bueno déjame dramatizar un poco, dime ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Al, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro hermosa dime ¿para qué soy buena?

-Oh, tú supongo que para muchas cosas. _Bromeo haciendo reír a la chica. –Pero ahora necesito que vengas por mí al instituto pero lo necesito urgente.

-tienes suerte estoy cerca, te veo en menos de 10 minutos.

-Oh… enserio, gracias. _La rubí corto la llamada sonriendo, se podía notar la comodidad que tenía con aquella chica. Quinn bajo las gradas y camino rumbo al estacionamiento, ya en el campo y por los pasillos habían alumno y eso la ponía nerviosa, no dejaban de verla, algunos hablaban a secreto otro y otras le lanzaban piropos. Sabía que algo así pasaría, por eso necesitaba irse a cambiar. Llego hasta el estacionamiento apretando su mochila contra su pecho. Ya ahí no tardo esperando ya que su amiga llego como siempre haciendo más ruido del que debería, sonaba la bocina como loca.

-Ey guapa ¿te llevo? _Una chica castaña de cabello lacio, tés blanca y ojos verdes se asomó por la ventana del copiloto llamando la atención de la rubia la cual solo sonrió y movió la cabeza en negativa por las ocurrencias de su amiga. Subió al auto y saludo a la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ale gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay nada que agradecer, pero ahora dime ¿desde cuando te hiciste porrista y no me contaste? _Cuestionó la chica poniendo en marcha el auto salieron del estacionamiento con más de un par de ojos mirándolas.

-No soy porrista, solo tuve un accidente y esto fue lo único que encontraron para poder cambiarme.

-Así que a donde vamos es a tu casa ¿cierto? _La chica asintió mientras veía por la ventana. – ¿Y me dirás de que se trata ese dichoso accidente? _Quinn sonrió y solo negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de la ventana. –Ya entendí, mejor no pregunto.

-No sé cómo lo tomes si te lo digo. _La rubia aparto la mirada de la ventana viendo ahora sus manos, con las cuales jugaba nerviosa. Tan solo 15 minutos les tardo llegar a la casa de la rubia, la cual no había dicho mucho.

-Llegamos. _Dijo la castaña estacionando el auto. –Ahora ve cámbiate aquí te espero. _Quinn sonrió le dejo un beso en la mejilla y salió dirigiéndose a su casa, tardo unos minutos en salir, cambiando el vestido por unos vaqueros negros, una playera blanca y converses negros. –Siempre lo diré, usted señorita es hermosa se vista como se vista. _Dijo tocándole la nariz. –Ahora te llevare de vuelta supongo.

-Em… si por favor. _La castaña sonrío y puso en marcha el auto, el silencio inundo el auto, para Quinn era cómodo, pero para Alejandra era lo más incómodo del mundo.

-Ok…pensé no volver a preguntar pero mi curiosidad puede más. _Quinn soltó una carcajada, claro que sí, aún conocía muy bien a su amiga, al subir al auto había apostado que no tardaría mucho sin hablar, y mucho menos sin volver a preguntar.

-Sabía que no podrías aguantar tanto. _Dijo deteniendo su risa.

-Bueno me conoces, ahora dime ¿qué te paso? _Cuestionó sonriendo y sin apartar la mirada del camino. La rubia con un poco de duda comenzó a contarle, no sin antes hacer que prometiera no hacer nada estúpido, la castaña dudo un poco pero acepto. Después de unos minutos Quinn ya no sabía si había sido buena idea platicarle lo ocurrido, su enojo se notaba, por como apretaba la mandíbula y el volante, el cual por el esfuerzo los nudillos se ponían blancos. Después de unos minutos ya estaban en el estacionamiento, Quinn esperaba la hora para entrar a la clase en la cual tenía examen, después de todo era la que más le importaba y ya se había perdido todas las otras.

-De verdad no quiero que hagas nada Al, solo quiero llevar bien las cosas.

-Pues el que no hagas nada no parece funcionar, cada día esa estúpida te molesta más y cada vez peor. _Dijo golpeando el volante.

-Dejemos ese tema, sé que en algún momento se cansara y me dejara tranquila. _Su amiga iba hablar pero unos golpes en la ventana de Quinn la interrumpieron.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados. _Quinn salió del auto seguida de Alejandra.

-Lo siento Britt se me paso avisarte. _Dijo cerrando la puerta y recargándose en el auto.

-Me tenías preocupada no vuelvas hacer eso. _La rubia alta se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza.

-A mí también me gustaría un abrazo. _Brittany se despegó de Quinn y llevo su mirada a la castaña dio unos pequeños saltos y se lanzó a ella.

-Ale… _Grito en los brazos de esta. –Lo siento no estaba poniendo atención, pero que gusto verte. _Dijo ya apartada de ella.

-Ustedes son unas dramáticas nos vimos hace unos día

-Pero a nosotras nos parece años ¿verdad Ale? _Dijo la rubia soltando a la castaña la cual asintió y le saco la lengua a Quinn. –Espera, tú no venias vestida así, además ¿porque vienes con Ale? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar en clases?

-Yo… ammm… tuve un accidente con mi vestido y le llame a Ale para que me llevara a casa a cambiarme. _Dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa, Alejandra solo movió la cabeza negando.

-¿Y porque no me hablaste a mí? _Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, nada de eso le cuadraba.

-Yo… no… ammm no quería molestarte, tú ya estabas en clase. _La tres chicas seguían cerca del auto de la castaña, la cual reía por el nerviosismo de su amiga, se acercó a ella y le susurro algo para después abrazarla por detrás y rodear sus manos en la cintura de esta, Quinn sonrió por la efusividad de su amiga y puso sus manos sobre las manos de Alejandra, la cual recargo su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia. Sin prestar atención que desde lejos las veía una morena furiosa.

-Ustedes se ven bien así. _Dijo Brittany juntando sus manos y aplaudiendo, la castaña aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia mientras esta sonreirá por las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

-Ya sabes somos felices como pareja. _Quinn siguió el juego, una chica que "pasaba por ahí" escuchaba atenta. –Bueno mi amor me tengo que ir a clase. _Dijo la rubia dándose vuelta y quedando frente a su amiga, la cual sin soltarla la acerco a ella y le dio un pico. Brittany reía divertida por la escena al igual que Quinn. –Gracias Al, nos vamos Britt. _Quinn le dejo un beso a la castaña en la mejilla para después separarse, Brittany hizo lo mismo.

-Adiós mi amor. _Grito la chica al ver alejarse a sus amigas, sonrió y subió a su auto arranco y se alejó de ahí.

Ambas rubias entraron sin notar la presencia de la morena. La cual permanecía cruzada de brazos esperando. Una chica rubia se acercó a Rachel.

-Por lo que escuche es su novia.

-¿Qué escuchaste Kitty? _Cuestionó sin verla.

-Pues la rubia alta le decía que se veían bien juntas y Quinn le dijo que eran felices como pareja y bueno abras visto el beso y lo que grito la tipa esa. Además Fabray se despidió de ella con un "mi amor me tengo que ir". _La morena seguía sin verla a la cara, solo apretaba los puños y los dientes. –A veces no te entiendo, si te gusta ¿por qué sigues con las agresiones?

-Tú no sabes nada Kit así que no hables. _Grito la morena caminando.

-Oh, sí que se, tu misma en una borrachera me lo dijiste, a Santana y a mí, y aunque amo molestar a Fabray sigo sin entender porque tu comportamiento. _La chica hablaba mientras ambas caminaban hacia el instituto. –Se nota que te morías de celos hace un rato.

-Estas bien, si, si me gusta, si me moría de celos no… no me moría, reventaba de celos al verla con esa estúpida. ¿Contenta? _Grito la morena deteniéndose en el pasillo, al darse cuenta de sus palabras camino aprisa dejando a la pequeña rubia por el pasillo.

-Hay Berry estás jodida. _Susurro para sí misma.

* * *

 **Buuuuu :D de verdad espero que no me odien tanto como dije en un principio la historia contaría con mucho drama jeje y pues con el pasara de los capítulos ira mejorando espero me dejen seguir :D**


	3. No la molestes más

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola hermosas personitas ^_^ aquí de nuevo, gracias por su RW me da gusto que después de todo no me están odiando jeje :D este capitulo tal vez sea un tanto intenso pero aquí sabrán un poquito más porque del comportamiento de Rach :D igual aún falta para que se descubran más cosas.**

 **JoanaSager: Gracias linda, que bueno que te guste el cambio de roles jeje y pues claro que irán bajando las agresiones habrá cambios jeje**

 **Personita anónima: Hola ^_^ Que bueno que te gusto lo que va de la historia y claro tratare de actualizar todos los días mientras aún tenga avances y tiempo :D saluditos**

 **Bueno nos los aburro más a leer ;)**

* * *

Quinn llego a tiempo a la clase que le importaba por ese día, junto con Brittany esperaban al profesor, Brittany seguía cuestionando lo sucedido ese día, seguía pensando que algo había pasado y tenía una leve sospecha de que era.

-¿Ya me dirás que paso, de que viene ese dichoso accidente? _Cuestionó Brittany. -Si no me dices tú sabes que lo averiguare. _La rubia trago saliva, conocía a su amiga y si le decía en ese momento saldría en busca de "Su accidente" si no le decía se enteraría como fuera y se molestaría con ella por no haberle dicho.

-Está bien te diré pero no aquí y tienes que prometerme que no harás nada loco.

-Lo primero lo acepto, lo segundo ya veremos. _Quinn iba a refutar eso pero llego el profesor.

-Hola jóvenes. _Saludo un hombre mayor canoso, complexión media, ojos verdes, tez blanco. Todos saludaron el hombre les sonrió y tomo asiento frente a ellos. –Bueno hoy comenzaremos con el examen les pasare un paquete a cada fila, toman el suyo y pasan los demás. _Todos asintieron el profesor paso dejando pequeños paquetes en las primeras bancas de cada fila. Regreso a su asiento. –Bueno tienen 40 minutos.

-Disculpe puedo pasar.

-Llega tarde señorita Berry. _Dijo el hombre acomodando unas hojas.

-Lo sé, lo siento no volverá a pasar. _El hombre asintió haciéndola pasar y le dio un examen. La morena entro y se sentó en una banca junto a las rubias del lado de Quinn para ser exactos, esta se puso nerviosa, tenerla a tan solo un paso de distancia no le ayudaba a concentrarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, puso su mente en el examen y se concentró. El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensó fue la primera en entregar su examen, le informo a Brittany que la esperaría afuera y salió. Brittany fue la tercera.

-Bien, vamos tienes algo que contarme. _Britana salió y entrelazo su brazo con el de su rubia amiga y caminaron hasta el comedor. –Bueno ¿Ya me contaras? _Cuestionó sentándose.

-Britt no quiero problemas, por favor no hagas nada loco. _La rubia comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado esa mañana, lo que habían hecho cada chica y Rachel, al igual que lo que hizo Santana.

-No, esto ya es el colmo esa estúpida no sé va a volver a meter contigo. _Lo que se temía Quinn, Brittany se levantó en busca de la morena, pero su búsqueda no iría más allá, ya que la morena estaba entrando a la cafetería junto con todas sus amigas, la rubia la seguía de cerca tratando de detenerla... –Ey a ti iba a buscarte. _La morena se detuvo en la puerta de la cafetería cruzada de brazos y espero a la rubia, la cual se acercaba furiosa. –Deja de meterte con Quinn. _Brittany la empujo con fuerza, pero las chicas que venían detrás de ella, impidieron que cayera. Una de las chicas se le iba a ir encima a la rubia pero Rachel la detuvo.

-Tranquila Robé. _La chica retrocedió apretando los puños. -Y tú, será mejor que no vuelvas hacer eso, porque me voy a olvidar que no me puedo meter contigo y te ira peor que a tu amiguita. _Brittany se volvió a ir contra ella ambas cayeron al piso, la rubia soltaba todo tipo de golpe pero la morena solo los esquivaba o trataba de sujetarle las manos, no podía tocarla, no si no quería tener un serio problema con Santana. Quinn tomo a Brittany de la cintura y la aparto, dos chica se les venían encima pero la morena las detuvo.

-Nadie las toca. _Grito deteniendo a las chicas, mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie. Todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería veían todo atentos, les sorprendía como la morena estaba tan calmada en una situación así, en otro de los caso ya habría puesto en su lugar no solo a Brittany si no a Quinn también.

-Deja de ser una hipócrita, por ti encantada que tus perritas falderas nos den una lección, pero yo no les tengo miedo ni a ti ni a ellas. Ahora vas a saber que no tienes que meterte con ella. _La rubia trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amiga pero esta no se lo permitía aunque le estaba costando Brittany era más alta que ella, y por ende más fuerte.

-Britt ya cálmate. _Brittany se soltó del agarre de su amiga y avanzo hasta la morena que no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía que dé hay no se iría solo con un empujón, y lo peor era que ella no respondería. Ya cerca Brittany levanto la mano para darle un bofetada Rachel solo la veía esperando tal golpe, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Para pegarle a ella me tienes que pegar a mí primero. _Dijo sujetándole la mano, la rubia se sorprendió se soltó del agarre y retrocedió un paso.

-Quítate Santana el problema no es contigo. _Gruño Brittany. Rachel se sorprendió al ver a su amiga hay frente a ella tapando el paso de una rubia furiosa.

-Ella tiene razón San la bronca es conmigo déjala que se desquite de lo que le hice a su amiguita. _Al escuchar esa burla Brittany aparto a la latina y le soltó un golpe a Rachel con el puño cerrado, la morena levanto la cara y se pudo notar el labio roto, se llevó una mano apartándose el cabello que le caía y con la otra se llevó dos dedos a la cortada y sonrió. Quinn se acero a Brittany y volvió a tomarla por la cintura alejándola de la morena que solo sonreía nadie sabía porque, ni siquiera Santana que estaba sorprendía por el comportamiento de Brittany.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpida, quieres otro?

-Pegas fuerte rubia, pero creo que ya te desquitaste ahora vete o no respondo.

-Creo que ya te dije que no te tengo miedo, de hecho eso quiero que te defiendas, muchos dicen que eres muy buena con los golpes ¿no? Bueno vamos que esperas, o que solo eres buena con ella, que no se mete contigo.

-Brittany por favor deja esto ya, te van a suspender. _Susurro Santana.

-No me importa, esta estúpida tiene que entender que con Quinn no tiene que meterse.

-¿Que no ella ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para defenderse? _Quinn le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria a Rachel por las palabras claro que podía defenderse sola, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, pues al día siguiente sería peor y ella solo quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Tú no eres muy justa que digamos, es a la única que molestas, pero que te quede claro que con ella no te vuelves a meter si no ese golpe que te di no será nada comparado a los que te daré si la vuelves a molestar.

-Bueno ya basta estúpida. _Grito la morena espantando a más de una, Brittany ni se inmuto eso quería ella buscarle. -¿Quieres que te muestre que también se dar buenos golpes? _Rachel camino para llegar a ella pero Santana se puso frente a ella.

-Rach por favor, déjalo ya. _No le gritaba, se lo pedía con tristeza en los ojos, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, era por su amiga que se había detenido y era por ella que se volvería a detener. La morena se alejó de la latina y salió de la cafetería sin mirar a nadie, si quería contenerse tenía que hacer eso. Quinn arrastro a su amiga fuera de la cafetería, por una puerta distinta, Santana volvió su mirada a las rubias pero estas ya se alejaban. – ¿Que ven, se le perdió algo? _Grito la latina alejando a todos. –Kit ve con ella, no quiero que vaya hacer una tontería. _La chica asintió y salió de la cafetería dispuesta a encontrar a la morena, no tenía que buscar mucho, seguramente estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Aquí estás. _Kitty se sentó al lado de Rachel la cual se encontraba fumando bajo las gradas. – ¿Tienes uno? _Cuestiono refiriéndose al cigarro, la morena saco una cajetilla, un encendedor y se los paso.

-Te mando Santana ¿Cierto?

-Te conoce… Rach habla conmigo sé que cada día te cuesta más ser así con Fabray.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? _Cuestionó fumando de su cigarro.

-Lo que tú y yo sabemos, a ver Berry la rubia te gusta yo creo que es más que un gusto. Porque no dejas de ser una perra con ella y tratas de llevar la fiesta en paz como ella quiere. _Ahora Kitty la que fumaba de su cigarro.

-Según yo, a ti te gustaba molestarla. _Dijo expulsando el humo.

-Y así es, más cuando parece conejito espantado. _La morena sonrió ante eso. –Pero seamos sinceras yo no disfruto haciendo cosas que sobre pasan los limites como lo de hoy, eso se lo dejo a Mariss. _La morena borro su sonrisa por una cara triste. –Me contó Santana lo que paso, y que la has evadido desde entonces.

-No quiero escuchar sus sermones, aunque se que ella también la ha molestado nada había sido como lo de hoy, ni siquiera yo me había atrevido a lanzarle un granizado, siempre las mandaba a ellas. Pero hoy no me pude contener quería sacar mi rabia.

-Aja tu rabia, ¿ella te hizo algo? Algo valido no estúpido. _Se corrigió antes de que la morena hablara, la cual se detuvo y bajo la cabeza. –Eso pensé, esa rabia de la que hablas ¿era para quien me imagino?

-Tal vez. _Dijo la morena jugando con el encendedor.

-Mira Rachel tú no puedes seguir castigando a Fabray por algo que paso hace mucho y por algo que ella ni siquiera tiene la culpa.

-Si la tiene. _Grito la morena apretando el encendedor. –Ella la conocía, ella sabía su jueguito y disfrutaba burlándose de mí.

-Y tú estás segura de eso, ¿por?

-Porque antes de que me dejara me dijo que conocía a Fabray además me hizo saber que en más de una ocasión se burlaron de lo estúpida que fui por creerle.

-Eso te lo dijo ella, más no sabes si es verdad.

-Yo las vi, antes de que se mudara fui para hablar con ella, para que me diera una oportunidad, si, lo sé qué idiota. _La morena ya no peleaba por detener las lágrimas. –Pero cuando llegue hay estaba Quinn, besándola y riendo supongo que de mí.

-Rach por lo que se en esa temporada Fabray ni vivía aquí, ¿cómo podía burlarse de ti si ni te conocía?

-Me conoció por ella, por quien más, vivía en el pueblo contiguo y se la pasaba aquí besuqueándose y burlándose de mí con esa estúpida.

-Son tantas veces las que me has contado esto, pero sigo sin poder creerlo hay algo en esa historia que no me cuadra.

-Tienes razón te he contado muchas veces lo mismo así que dejemos el tema por la paz.

-De verdad quieres pasarte la vida molestando a alguien de quien estas enamorada. _Ya está, lo dijo la pequeña rubia dijo lo que ella tanto temía aceptar.

-No la vida, solo hasta que termine el instituto. _La rubia sonrió moviendo la cabeza, Rachel lo noto y frunció el ceño. – ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Que ni siquiera negaste el estar enamorada de ella. _La morena se llevó una mano golpeando se la frente, había caído su amiga se la había vuelto hacer, no le quedo de otra que reír a carcajadas junto con su amiga.

-Estoy jodida. _La morena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y esta recargo su cabeza en la cabeza de la morena. -Por mucho que quisiera cambiar todo y "llevar la fiesta en paz" _Dijo haciendo comillas en las últimas palabras. –No es como que ella olvidara todo lo perra que he sido, además no sé si yo podría olvidar todo lo que me hizo y lo peor es que actuó como si no me conociera antes de entrar al instituto.

-Pues si amiga estas jodida y más si te empeñas en castigarla por algo que no estas segura. _La morena aparto su cabeza y vio a su amiga, tal vez tenía razón pero… ¿cómo podía saberlo? –Bueno vamos busquemos a Santana. _Ambas se levantaron en busca de su amiga.

La latina se encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a Brittany que después de lo ocurrido no la había visto ni en la práctica. Pasado los 20 minutos Brittany salía con Quinn.

-Britt. _Grito Santana llamando la atención de ambas rubias. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Tengo prisa. _Dijo caminando hasta su auto. –Sube Quinn. _Quinn le dio una mirada de disculpa a la latina y subió.

-Britt por favor, de verdad necesitamos hablar de lo que paso.

-¿De que, de las estupideces de tu amiga? _Grito soltándose del agarre de la morena y quedando frente a esta. –Mira San no quiero pelearme contigo, será mejor que nos alejemos. _Santana palideció ante esas palabras, ella quería a la rubia, no estaba en sus planes alejarse de ella, porque estar cerca de Brittany la había cambiado demasiado la rubia la hacía mejor persona

-Brittany por favor hablemos, si te detuve hoy fue por…

-Lo entiendo San. _La interrumpió. -Es tu amiga pero Quinn es más que eso para mí y no voy a permitir que la siga lastimando y para no tener que ponerte entre la espada y la pared es mejor así. _Brittany se acercó le dejo un beso en los labios a Santana , un beso rápido pero sentido, le lanzo una mirada triste y entro a su auto.

-No tenías que alejarte de ella por mi Britt. _Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de su amiga. Brittany le dio una sonrisa forzada y arranco dejando a la latina inmóvil.

Estaba claro que aún no tenían algo formal, se veían y salía. Pero aún no se es podía llamar novias o algo parecido, pero les dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Santana conoció mejor a Brittany le hizo saber a Rachel que nadie la tocaría, además de que la rubia pasó hacer parte de las porristas, paso hacer importante para la latina. Rachel no se opuso, además no era la rubia que le interesaba molestar.

-San. _Kitty saco a Santana de sus pensamientos. -te estábamos buscando, fuimos a la práctica pero me dijo una de las chicas que saliste antes.

-Hola kit ammm… _Santana giro para ver a su amiga. -Tenía que hacer unas cosas. _Kiity y Rachel estaban paradas cerca del auto de la latina, Rachel por alguna extraña razón que ni ella sabía, no podía ver a su amiga a la cara. –Y tú que Berry ¿no hablaras?

-¿Qué tienes? _Cuestionó mirándola a los ojos, desde que se acercaron a ella pudo notar que algo le pasaba, la latina sabía que era una de las pocas personas que la conocía y sabia cuando realmente tenía algo malo.

-Nada importante, ahora vamos hablo Mamá, quiere que las dos vayan a comer a casa. _Santana rodeo su auto para quedar en la puerta del piloto y entro, Rachel movió la cabeza en negativa sabía que por ahora no le podría sacar nada a su amiga. –Kit no trajiste tu auto ¿verdad? _La rubia negó con la cabeza. –Entonces ¿qué esperas? Sube cabezota. _La pequeña rubia sonrió y subió.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu aquí de nuevo, en este Fic puedo actualizar más seguido porque ya tengo una buena parte escrita tal vez cuando no lo haga es porque lo que no tengo es tiempo, pero bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir y espero no se desesperen poco a poco las cosas van a ir cambiando, para empezar Rach ya admitió muchas cosas ¿no? jeje ¿comenzara a cambia? bueno eso descubralo en el siguiente capitulo a no vdd jajaja :D**

 **Como siempre les dejo...**

 **Abrazos De Osos y Besos De Chocolate jaja algo así ^_^ (;**


	4. Problemas

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana, en la cual los malos tratos no habían cedido, al contrario eran peor y no solo a Quinn si no también iban dirigidos a Brittany, la cual se lo esperaba después de a verse alejado de Santana era lo más lógico. Latina que por supuesto no estaba enterada de nada, puesto llevaba esa semana sin ir a clases por una fuerte infección. Y como iba a saberlo Brittany si no le contestaba los mensajes por lo que Santana desistió y ni siquiera le dijo que se encontraba enferma

Esto no debería pasarte también a ti Britt. _Quinn y Brittany se encontraban en el baño limpiándose el granizado que habían recibido apenas pisar el instituto

-Tranquila Q sabes que no me quedare cruzada de brazos. _Brittany era tranquila e inocente, pero cada maltrato la hacía tener más valor para no dejarse, la ventaja que ella tenía es que parecía que si ella se defendía los granizados paraban al menos por un tiempo, pero si Quinn lo hacía por una extraña razón los granizados se duplicaban.

-Venga vamos a clase. _Ambas salieron limpias y cambiadas, idea de la rubia más pequeña llevar un cambio de ropa extra.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido, ambas ya entraban a la cafetería en la cual les esperaba una broma más, tres chicas les taparon el paso, liderando estaba Marissa la cual sonreía. Brittany se cruzó de brazos y no se movió cosa que a Quinn no le agradaba. Tenía que sacar a su amiga de ahí o eso se pondría feo.

-Vamos Britt. _La rubia la tomo de la mano para salir pero dos chicas la apartaron de la rubia mayor. _Suéltenme. _Brittany se giró para ayudar a su amiga, pero dos chicas más la detuvieron a ella y la sentaron en una silla, mientras otras chicas cerraban las puertas de la cafetería por dentro, aún no habían muchos chicos ahí pero los que habían no tenían intenciones de meterse, la única ayuda de las chicas seria la mujer que preparaba la comida pero ni ella se encontraba ahí.

-Deja de buscar a esa gorda, la mandamos a la dirección. _Hablo Marissa dirigiéndose a Brittany

-No te tengo miedo. _La rubia trataba de zafarse pero las chicas la tenían bien sujetada. -Dile a tus juguetes que me suelten y veremos cómo nos va.

-No… si ya nos quedó claro que tú no nos tienes miedo, Oh mejor dicho a Rachel y a Santana ya les quedo claro, pero… ¿qué hay de tu amiguita? _La pelirroja se acercó a Quinn y le tomo la cara con ambas manos.

-Yo tampoco te tengo miedo. _Brittany al igual que todos los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar a una Quinn muy segura. –Déjanos Marissa o tendrás problemas.

-Pero si miren nada más, la sumisa por fin saco las garras, pero… ¿qué crees? No tendré problemas porque nadie aquí dirá nada de lo que pase ¿cierto? _Se giró mirando a todos los presentes, los cuales solo bajaron la mirada. –Eso pensé. _Volvió su mirada a Quinn y sonrió, una de las chicas le paso un vaso.

-No te atrevas Marissa. _Grito Brittany -en algún momento me tendrán que soltar y no respondo de lo que haré.

-A ver primero dejemos algunas cosas claras, esto no es lo que yo quiero. _Dijo la chica haciendo puchero sínicamente. –Pero si no sigo las ordenes me ira mal a mí y otra cosa ahora que lo veo, tenían razón.

-¿En qué y quien tenía razón?

-Quien más rubia tonta, Rachel y Santana y tenían razón cuando dijeron que la única forma de que te controlaras era no lastimándote a ti, si no a tu querida amiguita. _dicho esto y sin que nadie se lo esperara se giró y le aventó el granizado a Quinn. –Ahora ten presente que no nos iremos contra ti si no contra tu amiga cada que te quieras hacer la valiente. _Dijo cerca del rostro de Brittany. Alguien tocaba con fuerzas la puerta de la cafetería, la chica que se encontraba detrás se asomó y al ver quien era abrió, la chica que entro corrió y le susurró algo al oído a la pelirroja. –Bueno nosotras nos vamos. _dicho esto las cuatro chicas que tenían agarradas a las chicas las soltaron, Brittany se levantó quedando cerca de Marissa la cual ni se inmuto y solo señalo con la cabeza a Quinn, La rubia más alta miro a su amiga que se limpiaba el rostro, se alejó de la pelirroja y se acercó a su amiga.

-Q ¿estás bien? _Una chica castaña, tés blanco, ojos celeste se acercó a las chicas dándoles una mirada triste, para después darles unas servilletas –Gracias. _Brittany le limpiaba el rostro a su amiga apartando los pedacitos de hielo. –Q lo siento. _La rubia trato de abrir los ojos pero el ardor se lo impidió. Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dejando ver a una morena acompañada de varias chicas, la morena frunció el ceño al notar el silencio en el lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia donde veían todos. Y su corazón se le hizo chiquito, su rubia la chica que le gustaba a la cual había decidió no molestar más, a la que evitaba para no tener que fingir, estaba sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados y con Brittany limpiándole el rostro. La morena vio a Kitty buscando una respuesta a aquello pero esta solo se encogió de hombros. Ambas caminaron hacia las chicas y la pequeña rubia hablo.

-¿Que paso aquí? _Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, Quinn se sobre salto y como pudo abrió los ojos, al notar a Rachel parada ahí cuestionándola con la mirada se levantó y quedo frente a esta.

-¿Qué te hice? _Cuestiono la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo… de… ¿De qué hablas? _Ahora era ella la que tartamudeaba.

-Deja de molestarme Rachel… deja de meterte con nosotras. _Grito la rubia para después salir como pudo, Brittany se levantó quedando frente a la morena que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. La rubia alta solo le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria y salió detrás de su amiga. La morena no sabía que acaba de pasar, pero el ver en ese estado a la rubia le estaba doliendo, impidió que le salieran las lágrimas y se dirigió a su amiga. La cual con solo la mirada de su amiga sabía que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno pregunte ¿qué paso aquí? _La chica se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban presentes, unos que apenas iban llegando no sabía de qué se trataba y que no tenían intenciones de enterarse por lo que volvieron a salir. La morena al ver que nadie tenía intenciones de hablar.

-Les pregunto ¿qué carajos paso aquí? _Grito asustando a todos. –Tú. _Se dirigió a la misma chica que le había dado la servilleta a Brittany.

-No Rachel, no vayas por ahí. _Susurro Kitty a la morena, que solo asintió y espero que la chica hablara.

-Estoy esperando ammm ¿cómo te llamas? _Kitty rodo los ojos, pues sabía que Rachel conocía perfectamente el nombre de la chica.

-Marley... Marley Rose. _Dijo la chica viendo a los ojos de la morena. –Y tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que paso aquí. _Se había arrepentido de no ayudar a las rubias por miedo, no más… pensó.

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo debería saber Rose?

-Fuiste tú y Santana quien mandaron a esas chicas a arrojar ese granizado a Quinn. _Listo lo había dicho y tal vez retar a la abeja reina del instituto le daría boleto para un granizado todos los días pero no le importaba.

-¿Qué yo que? _Grito caminando hacia la chica. -¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No tienes que fingir tus chicas cumplieron con lo que les pediste y dejaron claramente quienes las mandaron. _Rachel tomo a la chica del brazo para hacer que le aclarara tal cosa pero su rubia amiga la detuvo.

-Rachel... _Grito la pequeña rubia. –Suéltala, ya. _La morena noto de lo que había hecho, se calmó y soltó a la castaña, la cual estaba sorprendida por la defensa de la pequeña rubia. –Marley ¿me puedes explicar exactamente lo que paso? _La castaña se sintió extraña, la mirada de la pequeña rubia y la amabilidad con la que le hablaba le daba confianza, pero aun así guardo su distancia. Las tres chicas se sentaron alejadas de los demás que después de tal espectáculo se disponían a comer. Marley les contaba todo con recelo, pues tener a la culpable de tal cosa no le agradaba y menos que esta se hiciera la desentendida le molestaba. La morena veía rojo ante lo que había escuchado, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, Kitty se dio cuenta y la tomo de la mano tratando de calmarla. –Rachel cálmate. _La morena se soltó del agarre y furiosa salió de la cafetería.

Kitty se disculpó con una Marley muy confundida y siguió a su amiga. La cual corría hasta el campo donde sabía que encontraría a las porristas y a las chicas de su equipo. Y no estaba muy equivocada todas estaban tiradas en el pasto riendo a carcajadas, al acercarse pudo escuchar de que se burlaban.

-Así que fuiste tú la que planeo todo. _Dijo Rachel la pelirroja se levantó sin perder su sonrisa y quedo frente a la morena.

-¿Que se supone que planee yo? _Cuestiono haciéndose la desentendida

-Lo de la cafetería, al llegar vi todo el teatrito que habías armado. _La morena sonreía para sacarle la verdad a la chica, la cual al ver la tranquilidad de la morena supuso que no estaba en problemas.

-Oh… eso. Pues teníamos que darles una lección a esas dos, ahora Brittany dudara en hacerse la valiente.

-Tu sabes que con ella no tenemos permitido meternos. _Rachel ponía todas sus fuerzas para no lanzársele a golpes a aquella pelirroja pedante.

-Oh, no por Santana no te preocupes, por ahí me entere que su caprichito se acabó.

-Y explícame ¿qué hiciste exactamente? _La pelirroja lo dudo un instante pero su ego podía más así que comenzó a explicar, a Rachel se le dificultaba más guardar la postura y lo que no le ayudo fueron las últimas palabras de aquella chica. "Quinn es una idiota al hacerse la valiente" Rachel la tomo por la mandíbula haciendo que la sonrisa de esta se borrara al instante. –Solo lo diré una vez, jamás, escúchame bien Marissa jamás vuelvas hacer algo sin mi consentimiento y mucho menos manchando mi nombre y el de Santana.

-Su… Suéltame. _La pelirroja arrastraba las palabras debido al agarre de la morena.

-Esto no será nada a lo que te haré si vuelves hacer algo parecido a lo de hoy. _La morena soltó a la chica que comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente, la chica poco a poco fue tomando aire y cuando la morena se disponía a marchare la llamo.

-Rachel… _Le grito haciendo que la morena girara, lo que no se esperaba era tenerla justo enfrente con un puño cerrado el cual fue a dar justo a su pómulo derecho. Las chicas se acercaron a ambas tratando de que Marissa no se le fuera encima a la morena pero esta fue más rápida llegando hasta la pelirroja y derribándola, ambas peleaban en el pasto, Marissa soltaba rasguños, bofetadas las cuales unas logro esquivar la morena. Rachel logro darle unos golpes abriéndole el labio y lastimándole el pómulo derecho.

-Chicas ya cálmense, por favor las van a suspender. _Una delas chicas trataba de separarlas. Corriendo se acercó Kitty que tardo más en imaginar donde estaban las chicas, tras ella llego un chico alto del equipo de Futbol Americano. Y ambos separaron a las chicas.

-Que te quede claro que no te tengo miedo Berry yo no soy Fabray. _La morena al escuchar aquello trato de írsele encima pero Kitty la sujeto más fuerte.

-Cálmate Rach ya llamaron a la entrenadora.

-Y a ti que te quede claro que no vas andar haciendo estupideces en mi nombre y a mi espalda estúpida, llévatela Noah. _El chico arrastro a la chica fuera del campo la cual al principio se resistía dando patadas, pero claro que no era más fuerte que el chico por lo que dejo de pelear. –Y a todas ustedes. _Señalo a las chicas. -No se quien estuvo en esa estúpida bromita de Marissa pero que les quede claro que si me entero que vuelven a ir por encima de mí, se las veras conmigo. _Las chicas asintieron y cabizbajas salieron del campo.

-Dejaste como perro callejero a Mari. _La morena trato de reírse pero el dolor en un labio ya bastante inflamado solo dejo que soltara una sonrisa de medio lado. –Bueno… tú no quedaste mejor que digamos. _Dijo burlándose de su amiga, la cual solo le golpeo el hombro.

-Me voy a casa, no tengo ánimos de estar en este maldito lugar.

-Y en tu casa ¿sí? _La morena detuvo su andar y sin ver a su amiga negó con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces, a que vas?

-Me encerrare en mi cuarto y dormiré hasta que no haya mañana. _Rachel retomo su andar y seguida de la pequeña rubia llego hasta el estacionamiento. En el cual se encontraban las dos rubias que menos quería ver. –No es cierto… pensé que se habían ido hace un rato.

-Cuando te estaba buscando ellas salían de la enfermería, por lo visto "la bromita" estuvo más fuerte de lo que pensamos. _Rachel veía con tristeza a Quinn la que se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien, no quería topársela, sentía vergüenza aunque ella no tuviera culpa de aquella "broma" si tenía culpa de muchas cosas parecidas a esa. Pero para su mala suerte su auto estaba no muy lejos del de Brittany. – ¿No les dirás que tú no tuviste nada que ver en lo de hoy?

-¿Y tú crees que me van a creer? Bien dice Mary crea fama y échate a dormir.

-Pues que tonta eres, ¿qué? No me veas así es la verdad _Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo que no me quiero imaginar es lo que pasara mañana que San regrese a clases.

-Ya hablare con ella ahora me voy, nos vemos mañana. _La morena se despidió de su amiga y camino hasta su auto, las rubias seguían en el mismo lugar escuchando atentas algo que unas chicas les contaban. Quinn al notar a la morena se tensó y se apartó de su camino, Brittany se puso en guardia abrazando por los hombros a su amiga, la morena llego hasta su auto, ya adentro solo le lanzo una mirada de disculpa a Quinn, esperaba que con eso supiera que sentía todo lo que había pasado desde que ella llego a ese instituto. Seguido de eso arranco el auto y salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento.

Rachel llego a su casa y sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor subió a su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama y lloro, lloro por todo, por Quinn, por su mala suerte, por ella, por todo lo complicada que era su vida. Después de un rato que ni ella sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado, se despertó con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Bajo por un vaso de agua y pudo notar que ya había anochecido.

-Hola Lupe. _Saludo a una mujer mayor, la cual era su nana y alguien parecido a una madre para ella. -¿No ha llegado Papá?

-Hola niña, no llegara temprano, llamo para avisar que su trabajo se extendió y ya llegara muy tarde.

-Qué raro. _Dijo la morena bebiendo del vaso. –Y la bruja. _La mujer mayor le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria a lo que la morena sonrió. –Ok, ok no me mires así… ¿y mi querida madrastra?

-La señora Rita salió con sus amigas.

-Y las mini bru… _La mujer nuevamente la detuvo con la mirada. –Asssh Lupe tú le quitas lo divertido a todo. _Rachel se acercó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla a la mujer la cual solo sonrió.

-Las niñas también salieron.

-Con que hoy es mi día de buena suerte, bueno estaré en la sala viendo una película. _dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Rachel vivía con su padre y su madrastra la cual ocupo el lugar de su madre tres años después de que esta muriera. La muerte de su madre la había dejado destrozada y con la llegada de su madrastra con la cual no tenía buena relación al igual que con sus hermanastras no mejoraba la situación. Con el único que se llevaba bien era con su pequeño medio hermano, el cual no se encontraba en la casa si no con su abuela materna. Ella adoraba al niño era tierno y amable, siempre que estaba en casa ella era la que lo procuraba, eran pocas las veces ya que Rita se encargaba que el niño se la pasara en casa de su abuela.

* * *

 **Buuuu Aquí de nuevo. ¿Que tal el capitulo? intenso ¿cierto? jeje como dije aquí habría mucho drama jeje aunque no en todos :D pero ¿que creen que haga Santana cuando se entere? uuuy que fuerte jejeje bueno espero le agrade este capitulo ;)**

 **Ahora a los RW.**

 **Personita Anónima 1: ^_^ Que bueno que te guste el cambio y me agrada que te guste como va la historia espero que te siga agradando como va la historia :D igualmente saluditos ;)**

 **Yariana:Hola linda bienvenida a mi historia, que bueno que te gusto mi historia y pues que bueno que te guste el drama créeme aquí habrá mucho jeje :D**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Besos De Chocolate Y Abrazos De Oso. Si ¿No? ^_^ (;**


	5. Todo Se Complica

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un día más, un día donde tenía que ver aquella rubia que la estaba descontrolado demasiado, ya no podía ser la misma perra con ella y para eso tenía que estar lejos de ella, aunque eso le costaba demasiado, pues al menos la tenía que ver desde lejos, en el comedor, en el jardín del instituto sentada leyendo en ese árbol que parece que le encantaba. O tomando fotos, de reojo cuando iba a traer a Brittany al finalizar las practicas. Dejo pasar una clase y pretendía dejar pasar el día y no ir al instituto pero la querida Lupe no se lo permitió. Así que se preparó y se dirigió al instituto.

-Brittany ¿puedo hablar contigo? _La rubia estaba recargada en su auto esperando a Quinn la cual le aviso que llegaría después de recoger su auto.

-¿De qué Santana? Quieres burlarte por lo bien que les salió la "bromita a tus amiguitas ¿verdad? _Santana frunció el ceño confundida por las palabras de aquella rubia y sobre todo por como la llamo, hacía mucho que Brittany no la llamaba por su nombre completo a menos que estuviera molesta.

-¿De qué hablas Britt? _La rubia ponía todas sus fuerzas por no llorar como lo había hecho desde hace días, no quería demostrarle a la latina que su maldad le había dolido tanto, no quería que terminara de salirse con la suya.

-Pensé que realmente habías cambiado o tal vez en el fondo sabía que no lo harías pero tenía esa esperanza, pero que estúpida fui al creer en alguien como tú cambiaría. No eres mejor que Rachel, eres una engreída y manipuladora como ella, pero que te quede claro San que así me sigan llegando granizados cada mañana por petición tuya y de tu amiga, no dejare que se sigan metiendo con Quinn lo dejaran de hacer o me conocerás. _La latina no entendía nada de lo que había dicho Brittany, se imaginaba algunas cosas pero quería pensar que no era verdad, porque eso querría decir que su amiga, su hermana había hecho lo que ella le había pedido que no hiciera y lo peor es que la había metido a ella en esas atroces cosas. –Y sabes que es lo peor, que no das la cara… mandas a las estúpidas esas hacer lo sucio y tú te resguardas en tu casita que lastima me das San. Brittany noto que estaba entrando el auto de su amiga y sin dejar que la latina hablara se alejó esperando cerca a que Quinn llegara hasta ella, por más que trato no pudo contener las lágrimas. Le había dolido todo lo que le dijo a Santana pero más le había dolido todo lo que ella le había hecho. Quinn noto que su amiga no estaba bien, termino de estacionarse y a toda prisa bajo de su auto para llegar a ella la cual al tenerla en frente la abrazo con fuerzas. La latina aún seguía en el mismo lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar lloraba por las palaras de su rubia y lloraba por lo que había hecho Rachel mientras ella estuvo enferma. Todos entraron a sus respectivas clases. Santana con los ojos rojos al igual que Brittany.

Santana tenía que hablar con Rachel pero para su mala suerte las primeras clases no les tocaba juntas, jamás le había costado tanto esperar al descanso. Por su parte la morena estaba un poco más tranquila, no se había encontrado a Quinn ni en clases ni en el pasillo. Aunque probablemente se la encontraría en el comedor, también tenía que hablar con Santana a la cual tampoco había visto. Llego la hora de descanso y la latina salió a toda prisa del salón, al llegar a su casillero dos chicas que estaba cerca hablaban de lo sucedió en esos días, sin esperar más encaro a las chicas las cuales se sorprendieron ya que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Ahora mismo me dirán todo lo que paso esta semana que no vine a clases. _Las chicas tragaron saliva, no podían salir corriendo si no querían tener problemas con la latina pero contarles todo a una de las responsables, tal vez solo era una treta pero ellas no podían saber ni hacer mucho, así que ambas con temor le comenzaron a contar todo. Por momentos las chicas se confundían más, pues parecía que la latina no tenía ni idea de lo que supuestamente ella había hecho. Santana termino de escuchar tales cosas y sin decir más se alejó de las chicas, tenía que encontrar a una sola persona, ya no necesitaba escuchar más Rachel la había traicionado. Se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que la encontraría a esa hora, el comedor. Ya ahí se encontró con Brittany que solo le lanzo una mirada fría, a la cual ella respondió, no sabía que le dolía más si el comportamiento de su amiga o que su rubia la creyera capas de tal cosa.

-Hola Santana, ¿ya hablaste con tu amiga?

-Y de que se supone que tengo que hablar Britt… Brittany. _La rubia se sorprendió de las frías palabras de la latina pero trato de que no se notara mucho su dolor.

-¿De qué va hacer? Que tú y ella no se volverán a meter con nosotras.

-Sabes que es lo más irónico Brittany, que yo no me he metido contigo, pero necesitaste pensar algo como eso para sacar todo lo que realmente piensas de mí. Y no te preocupes no pienso convencerte de nada ahora puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí.

-En efecto no te creería, tú y tu amiga hacen todo porque nuestra estancia aquí sea de lo peor pero no aguantare más una de las tuyas.

-Tienes razón todo lo malo que te ha pasado fue por divertirnos sobre todo yo ¿crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de todo lo que me dijiste el otro día? Pues no. _Dicho esto latina camino hasta la mesa de sus amigas, donde no se encontraban ni Rachel ni Kitty. – ¿Donde esta Rachel?

-Supongo que en su lugar de siempre _Contesto unas de las chicas. –Mira hay viene con Kit. _La latina giro para ver a su amiga que venía riendo con la rubia menor. Busco a Brittany si iba a encarar a su amiga no podía ser con la rubia ahí. Y en efecto no se encontraba ya en el comedor, raro ya que Quinn si estaba con dos chicas platicando. Eso no le importo mucho, se levantó y tapo el paso de su amiga.

-San que bueno que ya estás de regreso. _Hablo la pequeña rubia.

-Sí que bueno que ya estás aquí latina. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-¿De verdad es bueno para ti Rachel? No creo que te convenga. _Rachel frunció el ceño confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Y porque no debería?

-¿Porque lo hiciste? No sé qué me duele más que te hayas metido con una persona que me importa o que tu mi hermana me hayas embarrado a mí en todo eso.

-Ya te enteraste. _La latina apretaba los puños y la mandíbula estaba furiosa, pero trataba de no perder la paciencia, no quería llegar hasta los golpes con quien ella misma lo había dicho, su hermana. –No te detengas, quieres hacerlo.

-No, San espera Rach no…

-Cállate Kit. _La morena más baja interrumpió a su amiga

-¿No lo niegas? Pero que carajos te pasa Rachel. _Grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-A mi nada, pero si tú lo quieres creer. _La latina no pudo más y le soltó un golpe a la morena que ni se molestó en esquivarlo, el golpe dio en el pómulo lastimado haciendo un leve corte. – ¿Contenta? _Cuestiono tocándose el pómulo al hacerlo noto la sangre que salía.

-Santana que te pasa, no puedes hacerle eso a tu amiga.

-¿Pero ella si puede ponerme por los suelos y hacer lo que sabía que no debería? Por su culpa Britt cree lo peor de mí, por su culpa no quiere volver a tenerme cerca.

-San ella no…

-Déjalo así Kit, ahora ¿me pudo ir o aun tienes golpes que dar?

-Sabes tal vez tú y yo no somos diferentes pues ambas somos unas perras, pero lo que yo no soy es una cobarde. _Rachel fulmino con la mirada a su amiga pues sabia a lo que se refería.

-No vayas por ahí San.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, eres una cobarde por preferir lastimar a alguien en lugar de afrontar lo que sientes.

-Cállate Santana. _Grito Rachel. Quinn veía atenta lo que pasaba, se sorprendió mucho pues jamás había visto pelear aquellas dos y menos llegar a los golpes. Se preocupó ya que en la pequeña abertura que tenía Rachel había bastante sangre que le daba un poco de escándalo a la situación.

-No te gusta escuchar la verdad cierto, pero aunque te pese sabes que eres una COBARDE, prefieres lastimar a… _La morena levanto la mano para callar a su amiga pero en el último minuto se detuvo. –Vamos no te tengas devuelve el que yo te di, que por lo visto alguien más se me adelanto.

-Ya basta… _Kitty se metió entre ambas chicas quedando frente a Santana. –Te vas arrepentir de todo San. _Rachel miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de todas las miradas que tenía encima contando la de la rubia, que la veía con tristeza. Le lanzo una última mirada a la latina, se notaba triste, cansada. Y Santana lo noto. Rachel salió sin decir una palabra más.

-¿De qué se supone que me voy arrepentir? Ella no se notaba arrepentida de las estupideces que hizo sin que yo supiera.

-San.

-A pero no yo…

-Santana… _Grito llamando la atención de la latina. -Cálmate, ella no hizo nada de eso fue Marissa. _La latina guardo silencio y miro con culpa a su amiga, había metido la pata, porque carajos no hablo primero antes de armar todo ese alboroto. –Lo sabes cierto, la cagaste. Vamos hablemos en otra parte. _Santana no dijo más y siguió a su amiga. Todos hay no sabían cómo interpretar todo lo que había pasado.

-Las perras están separadas. _Grito un chico haciendo que varios hay rieran a carcajadas.

-Cállate Robín. _Grito Quinn sorprendiendo a todos, le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria y salió por la misma puerta que había salido Rachel. Estaba preocupada por la morena, quería buscarla y ver que estuviera bien, aunque tal vez ya no estaría, salió y el auto de la morena aún seguía ahí, eso quería decir que la morena estaba en un solo lugar, no supo cómo llego hasta ahí, sus pies se movieron sin pedir permiso. Ya hay noto que en efecto la morena se encontraba bajo las gradas fumando, seguía con la sangre en el rostro. La rubia con nervios llego hasta Rachel la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sacaba el humo.

-No quiero hablar Kit. _Dijo la morena sin abrir los ojos. Quinn no dijo nada solo se acercó y se sentó a su lado, no sabía que hacia ahí tal vez no saldría bien, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía que estar cerca de la morena. –No es cierto. _Rachel se dio cuenta de que no era su amiga la que estaba ay, reconocería ese aroma a kilómetros, Sin abrir los ojos apago su cigarrillo en el pavimento, aunque estaba sorprendida no quería asustar a la rubia. La cual saco una botella con agua y le puso un poco a un pañuelo, con temor paso el pañuelo en el pómulo dañado de la morena, la que se sobre salto un poco pero al sentir el rose de los dedos de la rubia se relajó. –Después de cómo me he portado contigo, ¿Por qué Quinn?

A la rubia le sorprendió que la morena supiera que era ella, con temor aparto su mano e intento levantarse pero la morena la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

-Yo… yo no… lo siento. _La morena abrió los ojos y vio con tristeza a la rubia, no aguantaba que esta le tuviera tanto miedo, pero ella se lo había buscado.

-Tranquila no tienes que disculparte, discúlpame a mi si te asuste. _Quinn ya no sabía porque sorprenderse más no podía creer que Rachel le estuviera hablando tan tranquila y que no le hubiera comenzado a gritar. – ¿Me contestaras lo que te pregunte? _La morena soltó a la rubia la cual con temor volvió a su lugar.

-Yo… ammm, no… de hecho solo me dijiste porque, pero no… no te entendí. _Rachel sonrió haciendo una mueca en su rostro debido al dolor en el labio y el pómulo. – ¿te… te duele mucho?

-Un poco, y es verdad no hice bien la pregunta, bueno ¿porque te acercaste ayudarme después de como he sido contigo?

-Ammm…. Yo… no… no sé. _La rubia jugaba nerviosa con la botella y permanecía cabizbaja. –ahora… yo… yo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? _Tenia que aprovechar la tranquilidad de la morena.

-Claro… aprovechemos que el dragón que llevo dentro está dormido. _Dijo la morena haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Por… porque se pelearon… no… disculpa no debí.

-Tranquila el dragón sigue dentro, y si te digo no creo que me creas.

-Ponme a prueba. _Conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía más cómoda cerca de la morena a la que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Santana se enteró de los granizados hacia Brittany, San falto estos días porque estuvo muy enferma, por lo que entendí tu amiga le reclamo y pues el resto tú lo pudiste ver.

-Ya no entendí, ammm ustedes planearon eso, porque se pelearía tu amiga contigo ¿por tal cosa?

-Es que San no le mando nada a tu amiga, ni ella ni yo planeamos nada, lo de la cafetería no fue idea nuestra. De hecho hace una semana que yo misma pedí que ni a ti te molestaran.

-Tenías razón no te creo. _La rubia se levantó furiosa, lo que más le molestaba era que la morena le quisiera ver la cara de estúpida. –Por un momento pensé que realmente estabas dejando de ser la de siempre, pero solo te estabas burlando. _La morena se levantó y tomo la mano de la rubia antes de que se fuera.

-Sabía que no me creerías, pero es la verdad San no tiene nada que ver con lo que le paso a Britt… Brittany a ella realmente le importa.

-Entonces fuiste tú y por eso no le negaste nada a tu amiga, una vez más las cosas están mal por tu culpa. Pero sabes que, ya no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando solo te metías conmigo no hacia ni decía nada pero ahora también te metes con Britt y eso no lo voy a permitir. No te imaginas como la está pasando al pensar que Santana hizo todo lo de esta semana. _Rachel se sorprendió un poco Quinn siempre tartamudeaba teniéndola cerca, la misma rubia se sorprendió al hablar así, pero ella no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amiga.

-¿Esta semana, de que hablas?

-Deja de fingir sabes muy bien que esta semana los granizados han sido más y con más frecuencia.

-Ella no hizo eso. _Susurro para sí misma. –Merezco que no me creas y sé que después de todo ni amigas podríamos ser, pero me prometí no volver a molestarte y créeme lo he cumplido y ahora mismo voy aclarar eso. _Dicho esto la morena salió de debajo de las gradas y camino en busca de su único objetivo estaba furiosa primero porque nadie iba a pasar por encima de ella y segundo porque Marissa ya había causado muchos problemas, que razón tenía Santana cuando se lo advirtió.

La rubia la seguía de cerca, no entendía a qué se refería pero quería saberlo. Desde las gradas se encontraban una latina y una rubia, las cuales después de una larga plática estaban en silencio.

-Deja de sentirte culpable sabes que Rachel te perdonara. _Fue la rubia la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que le dije? Le pegue Kit Dios… jamás, ni estando borracha Rachel me haría algo así a mí. Como pude dudar de ella.

-Lo sé la cagaste, pero no ganas nada con ponerte así, aclarara las cosas con ella. _La pequeña rubia levanto la mirada viendo al campo y lo que vio le sorprendió. - ¿Esa no es Rach? Y… ¿Quinn? _La rubia ya caminaba al lado de la morena que sin decir nada seguía con prisa.

-Eso si es raro, ¿esas dos juntas? Pero por la cara de Rach no es nada bueno.

Quinn y Rachel llegaron al pasillo la morena buscaba a alguien con la mirada lo que a la rubia le confundía más. Rachel noto que cierta persona se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, siguió su caminar y al llegar ahí llamo su atención.

-Brittany ¿puedo hablar contigo? _La rubia se giró sorprendía al escuchar a la morena pero más le sorprendió ver a su amiga al lado de Rachel.

\- Tú y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar Q, que haces con… _miro a la morena de arriba abajo y regreso su mirada a su amiga. –Ella. _Antes de que la rubia hablara Rache se le adelanto.

-Es mi escudo. _Dijo sorprendiendo a ambas rubias las cuales fruncieron el ceño y la cuestionaron con la mirada. –Sí, mi escudado así ti. Mira tal vez tú no tengas que hablar pero yo sí, supe de la pelea que tuviste con San y solo tengo que decirte que te equivocas, ella no te mando nada, me refiero a los granizados y lo de la cafetería ella ni siquiera vino a clases esta semana.

-Porque es una cobarde, deja que las demás hagan las cosas sucias mientras ella se…

-De mi puedes pensar lo que quiera. _Interrumpió Rachel -Pero de ella no, la cobarde aquí soy yo como ella lo dijo, porque ella ha defendido lo que tu significas para ella desde el comienzo, ella te protegió desde el comienzo metras que yo preferí ser una perra con la persona que amo. _Ambas rubias escuchaban atentas todo lo que la morena decía, Quinn asombrada por todo, esa no era la Rachel que siempre la molestaba esa era una Rachel sincera que, Espera… ¿La persona que amo? ¿Escucho bien?

-¿Y de verdad piensas que te voy a creer, a ti? _Cuestionó la rubia señalando a Rachel. –Dile que no necesitaba mandarte para abogar por algo que las dos hicieron.

-Tal vez ni esto me creas. _Dijo Rachel viendo a Quinn. –Pero ni ella ni yo lo hicimos, nada… NADA. _Remarco la última palabra. –De lo que paso en la semana y lo de la cafetería. _La rubia iba hablar pero la morena siguió. – te lo vuelvo a repetir de mi puedes creer lo que quieras, me lo merezco… pero ella no.

-¿En serio la golpiza que se nota que te pusieron te lastimo el cerebro? _La morena sonrió y solo movió la cabeza. Fue Quinn la que hablo.

-Britt por favor.

-Tranquila tu amiga tiene razón, tal vez los golpes que me dieron me movieron un poco el cerebro pero todo lo que dije es verdad Sant…

-Rachel. _Interrumpió la latina, ya había escuchado lo suficiente desde que llego junto a Kitty siguiendo a la morena, no necesitaba escuchar más, además de que el ver como la defendía su amiga aún después de que ella le pego. La hacía sentir peor. –Brittany puede creer lo que ella quiera, ahora ¿podemos hablar tú y yo por favor? _La voz de la latina sonaba culpable.

-Es mejor que vayas con tu amiga, su jueguito no funciono. _Brittany decía todo deteniendo el nudo que se le formaba al ignorar a la latina pero tenía que ser fuerte, no las volverían a lastimar nuevamente.

-Tengo algo más que hacer y justo mi pendiente se acerca. _Dijo Rachel ahora dejando su postura tranquila por una sumamente furiosa. Paso por en medio de sus amigas y camino ante la atenta mirada de las cuatro chicas presente. –Marissa. _Grito la morena haciendo que la chica que venía rodeada de 4 chicas más volteara a verla con una sonrisa.

-Tú, estúpida. _Grito la latina caminando hacia ella. –Ya me entere que le pegaste a mi amiga aunque tú no quedaste nada bien, pero aún así te enseñare a no meterte con quien no debes. _La latina siguió caminando pero unas manos en la cintura la detuvieron. Volteo su mirada y vio a una Rachel sonriente.

-¿Que pasa ahí? _Susurro Brittany a Quinn.

-Me temo que la verdad. _Dijo la rubia confundiendo aún más a su amiga.

-Suéltame Rachel… le voy a enseñar a esta estúpida a no meterse con quien no debe.

-A todo esto y dejando de lado el drama, nosotras. _Señalo a las chicas y a ella. –Salimos del equipo. _Rachel soltó a la latina no sin antes dejarla cerca de su otra amiga.

-Me ahorraste el tener que echarte, con ustedes no tengo problema. _Se dirigió a las cuatro chicas detrás de la pelirroja. –Pero si eso quieren adelante, sobran chicas que quieren ser parte del equipo. Pero la verdad eso ahora es lo que menos me importa. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

-No la verdad no, siempre olvido fácil lo que no me importa. _Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo más al ver como el enfado de la morena crecía.

-Que lastima te habría convenido recordarlo. _Y dicho esto la morena le soltó una bofetada a la chica que hizo que esta cayera al piso, logrando una leve cortada en su labio, todos ahí veían con la boca abierta, con tal sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros incluida la latina que aunque conocía a su amiga le sorprendió tal golpe. –Ustedes no se metan, no tengo problema con ustedes, pero tampoco tengo problema en tenerlos. _Le dijo a las chicas que dos se ponían frente a la chica y dos más la ayudaban a levantarse. –Suéltenla. _Grito la morena, ambas chicas soltaron a una pelirroja que con dificultad se incorporó, pero para sorpresa de la morena lo hizo con una sonrisa a un más grande. –Ah, eres fuerte, pero mira pongámoslo fácil, tu pides disculpas y yo me olvido de todo. _La pelirroja soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo enfadar más no solo a la morena sino también a la latina y sorprendiendo a los presentes, pocas personas retaban así a aquellas morenas.

-¿Y a quien se supone que le voy a pedir disculpas y de qué?

-No te hagas, primero disculpas a Quinn a Brittany y Santana. _Las tres chicas nombradas se asombraron por lo dicho por la morena. –Y segundo por lo que hiciste a nuestras espaldas, hoy supe que no solo hiciste lo de la cafetería sin mi consentimiento, sino que también desobedecieron el que yo les haya dejado claro que no tocarían más a ninguna de ellas. _La riña ya estaba rodeada por suficientes expectantes, que prefirieron faltar a clases para ver la pelea. Al escuchar eso Brittany palideció, Santana jamás la lastimo y a su pesar Rachel decía la verdad. Lo mismo que Quinn. Rachel le había dicho la verdad.

-Rach me encantaría que la pusieras en su lugar, pero si te cachan una más te suspenden y esta vez no sabes por cuánto. _Dijo la pequeña rubia.

-No te preocupes Kit tengo eso cubierto. _Y así era Rachel siempre iba un paso adelante de cualquiera. – ¿Y? estoy esperando, ellas están aquí. _Rachel giro para ver a ambas rubias y a su amiga la cual se notaba que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no irse encima a la pelirroja y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

-No me importa yo no pediré disculpas de nada y si eso era todo nosotras nos vamos. _La chica giro pero antes de dar un paso más la morena la tomo con fuerzas del brazo.

-Tú no te vas hasta que hagas lo que te he dicho y deberías apresurarte porque estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Suéltala. _Grito alguien llamando la atención de todos.

-Es mejor que no te metas Marcos no es contigo el asunto. _Marcos era el capitán del equipo de Hockey, el chico era alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo envidiable. El chico estaba enamorado de la pelirroja desde que comenzó el instituto, solo que la pelirroja tenía sus ojos en cierta morena. Aunque eso no le impedía jugar de vez en cuando en los dos bandos.

-Es conmigo desde que te metes con ella. _El rubio tomo a la pelirroja apartándola de la morena. Rachel ya desesperada lo empujo haciendo que el chico casi cayera al piso.

-¿De verdad eres tan estúpido? _Cuestionó pero no dejo que el chico contestara. –Ella solo te usa a su beneficio se acuesta contigo cuando le conviene al menos cuando estaba en mi cama era porque yo quería. _El chico se acercó a Rachel con alguna intención no muy buena, lo que puso en alerta no solo a la latina y Kitty si no a Quinn y sorprendentemente a Brittany. Pero la morena no se movió parecía que eso quería y así fue, ya que cerca la morena le dejo un golpe en las partes blandas al rubio que enseguida cayó al suelo. –Sí, si eres muy estúpido. _Dijo haciendo reír a todos incluidas a las rubias.

-Es… esta me… la pagas. _El chico se puso de pie y cuando lo consiguió levanto el brazo para golpear a Rachel.

-No te atrevas Witt. _Dijo alguien detrás del rubio.

-Tranquilo Noah, déjalo que saque el dolor que le deje en las bolas, de alguna forma tiene que desquitarse ¿no? _Dijo la morena haciendo que nuevamente todos soltaran carcajadas. Rachel veía al chico con una sonrisa superior.

-Es mejor que te marches Marcos y llévate contigo a tu novia. _El rubio le lanzo una furiosa mirada a la morena para después girar y tomar a la pelirroja de la mano. Pero esta se soltó sutilmente y llego hasta Rachel.

-Sabes… ya veía venir esto. _La morena frunció el ceño algo confundida a lo que la pelirroja siguió. –Se te notaba que ya te costaba hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Fabray. _Quinn al escuchar se tensó. -Pero eres tan patética que preferiste eso a decirle la verdad. Por cierto ahora que tuviste el valor de acercarte sin intenciones de lastimarla ¿Ya le contaste, lo sabe?

-De que hablas Marissa, es mejor que tomes el boleto que te dio Noah y te marches o me voy arrepentir y haré que pidas disculpas.

-No te hagas la tonta. _La pelirroja se acercó a la morena y le susurro. –Sé que estas enamorada de ella. _Rachel palideció pues solo sus dos amigas sabían tal cosa, tan obvia era, no porque la rubia se habría dado cuenta, o tal vez no contando como la trataba.

-No te metas en eso Mar es algo que a ti no te importa. _Dijo la morena en susurro esperando que la rubia no escuchara nada.

-Me importa desde que me entere y sobre todo por cómo me entere. _Grito la pelirroja para llamar la atención. _Rachel volteo de reojo rogando en su interior porque la rubia ya no estuviera ahí, aunque no le servía de mucho ya que cualquiera de los presentes le haría saber lo que escucharan, pero para su mala suerte la rubia seguía ahí algo confundida y notablemente preocupada. –Dile, anda hazle saber a la linda Fabray delante de todo los que estamos aquí porque la molestabas mucho o mejor dicho que eres una cobarde patética que prefirió eso antes de decirle que estabas…

-Cállate Marissa o terminare de tumbarte los dientes que ya te aflojo Rachel. _Grito la latina al ver lo que iba a decir y al notar el mutismo de su amiga que solo con su grito se recuperó. –Es mejor que te vayas no me quiero manchar las manos contigo. _La pelirroja sonrió con ironía, beso la mejilla de una morena callada se giró y camino seguida de sus amigas y el rubio. Rachel se giró y al notar la mirada de todos ahí tanto de sus amigos como la de las rubias corrió hacia su auto. –Rach, espera… _Grito la latina siguiendo a su amiga por el pasillo pero al llegar a la entrada pudo ver que la morena ya subía a su auto y patinando llanta salía del estacionamiento. La latina regreso por la pequeña rubia.

-Donde esta Rach. _Cuestionó Kitty ante la atenta mirada de Noah y las rubias que no sabían porque seguían ay, bueno Brittany lo sabía tenía que hablar con cierta latina pero ¿Y Quinn?

-Se fue en su auto, tenemos que seguirla, sabes que lo que le dijo Marissa no la dejo bien. _Dijo la latina sin mirar a nadie más que a su amiga.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi sexy judía? No creo que las palabras de Marissa le importen mucho. _Dijo el chico un tanto inocente ante la situación.

-Nada Puck iremos a verla, ¿Te puedes encargar del auto de Kit y de nuestras cosas por favor?

-Yo encantado de manejar esa belleza. _La pequeña rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido y ante la mirada de Santana le entrego las llaves. –Tranquila, lo cuidare. _El chico tomo las llaves les dejo un beso a cada una y con un movimiento de manos se despidió de las otras dos rubias, Quinn algo incomoda tomo de la mano a Brittany para alejarse pero esta la detuvo.

-S… San ¿po… podemos hablar? _Dijo una temerosa Brittany la latina giro para verla, le dolía ser fría con ella pero también le dolía que no hubiera confiado en ella.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. _sentencio la latina y comenzó a caminar. _Kitty movió la cabeza por el comportamiento de su amiga y se acercó a la chica.

-Tranquila, hablara contigo que si me llamo Kitty Wilde. _Quinn sonrió y Brittany sorprendida solo asintió pues aunque la chica pocas veces se metía con ellas lo había llegado hacer pero ahora estaba siendo diferente, todos en esa escuela de locos. La pequeña se despidió y corrió tras su amiga.

-De verdad que esto me va a volver loca, ahora resulta que todo mundo nos quiere ¿no? _Ambas chicas sonrieron y caminaron por el pasillo en efecto ese día había sido demasiado para todos, aunque Quinn aún estaba preocupada por como salió la morena pero poco podía hacer.

* * *

 **Buuuuuu Primero que nada vuelvo a pedir aquí una enorme disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, en este caso no tengo escusa :O lo siento :/**

 **A los RW. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que leen esta historia y los que dejan sus RW muchas más gracias ^_^ espero este capitulo sea de su agrado saluditos.**

 **Como siempre les mando...**

 **Abrazos De Oso y Besos De Chocolate ¿Si? ^_^ (;**


	6. ¿Intentarlo?

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Rachel por favor abre. _Santana y Kitty se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Rachel.

-Váyanse. _Grito la morena.

-No nos iremos hasta hablar contigo. _Exclamo Santana.

-¿Qué, tienes más golpes que dar? _Golpe bajo pensó Santana.

-Si no abres esta maldita puerta ahora, si muchos más golpes.

-San. _Gruño Kitty lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la latina, la cual solo se encogió de hombros. –Rach por favor, habla con nosotras.

-Ja, esa eres tú siendo ignora… _La burla de Santana quedo en el aire cuando se escuchó el seguro de la puerta ser retirado.

-¿Decías? _Fue el turno de la pequeña en burlarse mientras entraba con cuidado a la habitación. –Oh, no no, los golpes los daré yo, ahora entiendo porque no querías abrir. _Exclamo la pequeña.

-Definitivamente eres una exagerada. _Dijo Rachel haciendo Zapping a la pantalla.

-¿Exagerada? Helado, tv y muchos dulces, no es ser exagerada. _Contesto la pequeña dejándose caer en la cama junto a la morena. Santana se dejó caer a los pies de ambas. –te dije que llegaría el día en el que la tendríamos a nuestros pies. _Susurro Kitty a Rachel haciendo que esta sonriera.

-Escuche eso enana dos. _Gruño Santana golpeando el pie de la pequeña rubia.

-A todo eso, tú tenías algo que hacer ¿No? _Dijo Kitty a Santana.

-Yo, bueno, yo…

-Tranquila, no tienes que hacerlo. _Interrumpió Rachel llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca Santana sonrió y suspiro.

-San. _Llamó Kitty.

-¿Qué? Ella dijo que... _Santana resoplo al ver la mirada de su rubia amiga. –a veces eres peor que mi madre. _Gruño la latina recostándose boca arriba. –Lo siento Rach. _Rachel sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga, ella no era de disculparse así que Rachel disfrutaría un poco de la situación, la morena más pequeña le dio un codazo a Kitty haciendo que esta girara para verla, al hacerlo y ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena sabía lo que quería.

-No te escuchó. _Dijo Kitty tratando de no reír. Santana volvió a resoplar mientras se llevaba un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

-Perdón por haberte golpeado, por haber desconfiado de ti, no debí hacerlo. Perdón Rachel yo, te quiero y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, no me lo perdonaría porque tú significas mucho para mí y… _Sonoras carcajadas interrumpieron la verborrea de la latina, la cual al instante se quitó el brazo del rostro y giro para ver a sus amigas, las cuales reían desenfrenadamente. –Hijas de su… _Santa se lanzó hacia sus amigas y comenzó a dar golpe con una almohada, enseguida se unieron ellas.

-Lo escuchaste Kitt San me quiere y no podría vivir sin mí. _Se burló Rachel agarrándose el estómago debido a la risa.

-No se perdonaría que su amistad se…

-Cállense tontas. _Gruño Santana soltando almohadazos. Después de un rato de que Rachel y Kitty se calmaran y Santana dejara de golpearlas, las tres ya hacían recostadas boca arriba.

-Rach. _Fue Santana la que rompió el silencio.

-Mhmhmh.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, tampoco pegas tan fuerte.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. _Rachel abrió los ojos y borro su sonrisa.

-No quiero hablar de eso. _Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Necesitas hacerlo, por favor Rach no te cierres. _Dijo Kitty imitando a la morena, se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, la tomo de la mano y la regreso a la cama donde la latina ya estaba sentada.

\- ¿De qué quieren hablar, de lo tonta que soy? ¿De lo mucho que le he regado? No se molesten ya lo sé. _Gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-Ey, claro que no…

-Sí, de hecho sí. _Interrumpió la latina las palabras de Kitty. -eres muy tonta y la has regado mucho. Pero… también eres nuestra amiga y queremos ayudarte.

-Así es Rach.

-No sé si pueda ok, digo… ya vieron lo que paso en estos días, hasta tú San pensaste que yo había hecho todo eso y aclaro no es reproche pero no será fácil que, bueno ella olvide todo lo que le he hecho.

-Efectivamente enana uno, no será fácil, pero tampoco es imposible, puedes comenzar por tratar de ser su amiga.

-Pero para eso tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Estas dispuesta? _Cuestionó Kitty.

-Yo…

-Rachel, tienes que dejar de pensar en todo eso, el pasado se tiene que quedar donde pertenece, además no puedes seguir castigando a la rubia buenota por…

-¿Rubia buenota? _cuestionó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. _Rachel la cuestiono con la mirada. -oh, por favor no me vas a negar que está muy buena.

-Y tú que haces viendo si está o no esta buena. _Gruño Rachel lanzándole una almohada a la latina, la cual la atrapo antes de que le llegara al rostro.

-Bueno Rach, eso hasta yo lo… _Kitty detuvo sus palabras al ver el rostro Rachel. Santana soltó una carcajada y le lanzo la almohada a Rachel la cual por estar distraída fulminando a su rubia amiga con la mirada, no logro esquivarla.

-Calma tus celos enana y mejor contesta lo que te pregunto enana dos. _Rachel rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-Lo haré, o al menos lo intentare_Acepto Rachel cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada que le había lanzado Santana. El resto de la tarde las tres chicas se la pasaron entre helado, películas y dulces.

* * *

 **Buuuuu ^_^ aquí de nuevo, que les puedo decir, pedir una y mil veces disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad lo siento, como dije en mi otra historia no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, me enoja hacer eso pero bueno tratare de actualizar más seguido ;) espero aún haya personitas que lean la historia y les siga gustando, quería pedir su opinión, me he dado cuenta que me es mucho más fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de alguna de las chicas, ya sea Rach o Quinn pero no sé que piensan ustedes, me gustaría saber su opinión, si hago eso no seria pronto primero tendría que avanzar más y ya después comenzaría con el punto de vista de alguna, lo más probable es que primero sea de Rach.**

 **Bueno no los aburro más, les dejo...**

 **Besos De Oso Y Abrazos De Chocolate, si... ¿No? ^_^ (;**


	7. Cabezotas

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Ustedes dos me están cansando.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-¿Como que porque Santana?

-A ver Kit si no nos explicas no sabremos de qué carajo hablas. _Exclamo Santana perdiendo la paciencia. -nos pides que nos encontremos aquí en las gradas y solo le das vueltas al asunto.

-¿De qué va hacer? Tú no haces otra cosa más que ignorar a Brittany, no puedes disculparle una tontería pero tú si esperas que los demás te las disculpen a ti. _Recrimino Kitty frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no…

-Rachel. _Interrumpió la pequeña rubia. - ella te disculpo lo que paso así, sin más. _Exclamo moviendo las manos. – ¿Sabes lo que pienso? _Santana giro su mirada para no ver a su amiga. –de todos modos te lo diré, tú culpas a Britt precisamente por eso, por haberle pegado a Rachel, pero la única culpable fuiste tú.

-Ella me reclamo, lo hizo sin darme tiempo si quiera de hablar con ustedes. _Exclamo la latina con rabia.

-Ves, es eso, pero mantengo lo que dije, la única culpable eres tú. San piensa. Britt estaba en todo su derecho de pensar que tú estabas detrás de todo aquello, al igual que Quinn. _Dijo Kitty viendo a Rachel, la cual al escuchar el nombre de la rubia levanto el rostro. –y si le agregamos que Marissa no ayudo mucho.

-Esa estúpida. _Gruño Rachel por lo bajo.

-Ustedes solo están perdiendo el tiempo, tú Rach dijiste que te ibas a dar la oportunidad de ser amiga de Quinn, pero solo la evades, ya no la molestas que es ganancia, pero si la vez ni siquiera le regalas una mirada amigable. ¿Esa es su forma de avanzar con ellas?

-Yo, ten… tengo miedo. _Admitió Rachel bajando la cabeza.

-Y lo entiendo, pero a ustedes no logro entenderlas. Si no se van a animar con ellas, dejen al menos que alguien más lo haga.

-¿Y eso qué significa? _Cuestionó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, vamos chicas. ¿De verdad creen que no lo sé? _Cuestionó Kitty suspirando. –San ¿Qué le paso a Sam ayer?

-Y yo que sé, ni que fuera la niñera de ese estúpido. _Exclamo la latina llevando una papa a la boca.

-Ya, Después de que acompaño a Britt a sus clases y fue todo un caballero con ella cargando sus libros y cosas así, de la nada le llegan granizados y termina encerrado en los baños de aquí abajo. _Santana no pudo evitar soltar una risita Rachel le do un codazo en las costillas para que disimulara lo que hizo que riera más. –Supongo que tú no sabes nada ¿verdad?

-Aassh ¿Qué tiene la enana dos que no podemos mentirle? _Gruño Santana con frustración. –sí, fui yo quien le mando los granizados y mande a que lo encerraran. Pero lo merece por andar detrás de mi…

-¿Tu qué? _Cuestionó Kitty cuando la latina detuvo sus palabras. –que yo sepa Britt ya no es ni tu amiga y eso es más por ti que por ella. _Dijo con desdén, sabía que eso le dolería a su amiga, pero necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón. Santana no supo que más decir y bajo la cabeza Kitty suspiro y ahora se giró para ver a su otra amiga cabezota. –y tú Rach, no te atreves hacer su amiga, pero no dejas que nadie se le acerque.

-Lo siento, sé que…

-Pues parece que no lo sabias cuando hiciste eso. _Interrumpió la pequeña rubia. –sabes perfectamente que Marley esta fuera de su alcance.

-Lo sé, es solo que… no se despega de Quinn y siempre anda tomadas de la mano y…

-Y decidiste mandarle un granizado. _Interrumpió la pequeña rubia. -es su amiga Rach, no puedes pretender que la rubia ande sola y que nadie se le acerque.

-Es tu culpa. _Gruño Rachel dándole un golpe a Santana

-¿Qué? Estas loca Berry, yo no he hecho nada. _Exclamo la latina sobándose el brazo.

-Claro que lo hiciste, si no le hubieras dado ese uniforme a Quinn yo no tendría que andar espantando a cuanta zorra se le acerca.

-Bueno, yo… fue lo único que encontré y después de como la dejaron era lo menos que podía hacer. _Explico Santana tratando de no sanar agresiva, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga. _Aunque hay que admitir que la rubia tiene unas piernas que uuf.

-Cállate, deja de hablar de las piernas de Quinn. _Volvió a gruñir Rachel lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga.

-A ti te molesta porque no pudiste verle esas piernas que… Dios Berry, dolió. _Grito Santana sobándose esta vez la cabeza.

-Pues deja de decir tonterías.

-No son tonterías, está muy buena. _Dijo alejándose por si su amiga le quería volver a pegar.

-¿Sabes que piernas si he visto? _Cuestionó Rachel con picardía. Santana frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. –las de Britt y están como para meterles ma… aaah Santana. _Esta vez la que grito sobándose el brazo fue Rachel.

-No te vuelvas a fijar en las piernas de Britt, porque me voy a olvidar que eres mi amiga. _Replico Santana señalando a Rachel, la cual soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No te preocupes, no es la rubia que me interesa. _Dijo Rachel calmando su risa.

-Ustedes son peor que unas niñas. _Comento Kitty, la cual había visto toda la escena de sus amigas y solo negó con la cabeza. –no pueden atreverse a lanzarse y tampoco pueden dejar que alguien más este con ellas. _Kitty suspiro cansada y se dejó caer en medio de sus amigas. –solo quiero que no la sigan regando con las personas que aman y también que no vayan a echar a perder mi amistad con Marley es algo importante para mí, pensé que ni siquiera eso lograría pero ya que la tengo al menos como amiga con eso me conformo. _Dijo la rubia con tristeza.

-No entiendo ¿No te dan celos verla con ese idiota? _Cuestionó Santana.

-Claro que me dan celos, pero no por eso me voy a comportar como ustedes, prefiero tenerla de esa manera a no tenerla en mi vida. _Explico Kitty con una sonrisa de medio lado Rachel y Santana se quedaron viendo la una a la otra y ahora se daban cuenta lo idiotas que eran.

-Tranquila enana dos, no echaremos a perder tu amistad con ella, solo prométeme una cosa. _Dijo Santana, Kitty volteo su rostro y se encontró con la mirada coqueta de su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Si ves una mínima oportunidad con esa castaña te arriesgaras.

-Pero ella anda con…

-Kit.

-Está bien, solo si ustedes prometen poner más de su parte con aquellas rubias que las tienen locas. _Las dos morenas lo dudaron un poco, pero después sonrieron y asintieron.

-Lo prometemos. _Dijeron al unísono.

-Lo prometo. _Dijo Kitty sonriendo.

* * *

 **Buuuu, uno más :D jeje se lo merecen, una disculpa si les parecen muy cortos, pero creo que así serán o tal vez un poco más largos solo si tengo inspiración, si no así jeje :D**

 **Besoooos De Chocolates Y Abrazooooos De Oso. ^_^ (;**


	8. Si Se Puede

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**.

* * *

-No me importa lo que quieras o pienses, me lo agradecerás después.

-Kitt déjate de estupideces, no hablare con ella, no ahora.

-Oh, créeme lo harás, de hecho hay viene vamos.

-Kitty por favor.

-Hola. _Saludo Kitty con una sonrisa.

-¿Hola? _Eso más que a saludo, había sonado a cuestión. –las puedo ayudar… en, que…

-Calma Quinn. Rach necesita hablar contigo. _Quinn levanto el rostro sorprendida, noto que la morena estaba cabizbaja.

-Yo… no, yo…

-Por favor. _Interrumpió Rachel sorprendiendo aún más a Quinn, la rubia se debatía en que hacer, aceptar o salir corriendo, la segunda opción le venía mejor. Pero eso podría volver a complicar las cosas.

-Está bien. _Acepto Quinn regalándoles una sonrisa de medio lado, ella no estaba segura tal vez era una nueva broma de aquellas chicas, pero el tono de voz de Rachel hizo que aceptara.

-Bien, para que Quinn no se sienta incomoda vayan al comedor. _Opino Kitty, la morena asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con la rubia, todos los que las veían pasar se sorprendían pues verlas juntas no era muy común, mejor dicho nada común.

-Ahora la otra morena testaruda. _Dijo Kitty a sí misma.

El silencio era algo que Rachel no sabía cómo manejar y menos viendo como la rubia se movía incomoda, primero por tenerla a ella tan cerca y segundo por tener tantas miradas encima. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, tenía que hacerlo.

-Bueno yo, necesito pedirte disculpas. _Rachel rompió el silencio.

-¿Q… qué tú qué? _Balbuceo Quinn levanto el rostro.

-Eso, sé que no es tan fácil, pedir disculpas y todo se arreglara. Pero por algo se empieza ¿No?

-Yo… ¿esto… es, esto es broma? _Cuestionó Quinn mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído.

-Estas nerviosa. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo al verla hacer el gesto. –digo, siempre lo estas pero cuando haces eso lo…

-Para, para. _Pidió Quinn levantando su mano frente a la morena. –yo, no… no entiendo.

-Quinn, hablaba enserio cuando dije que no te molestaría más. No espero que seamos amigas de la noche a la mañana pero…

-Podemos intentarlo. _Interrumpió la rubia sorprendiéndose al instante de sus palabras, sonrió tímida y bajo la cabeza sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Rachel saltara de alegría, le sorprendían las palabras de la rubia pero las agradecía.

-¿De verdad? _Cuestionó sorprendida. –yo, bueno entiendo que será difícil y que me odies pero…

-Espera. _Interrumpió Quinn frunciendo el ceño. -yo no, no te odio.

-¿No, por qué no lo haces?

-No sé, no… no he podido.

-Oh, pero lo has intentado. _Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa burlona, sonrisa que hizo que Quinn se relajara.

-Yo, bueno… después de cómo te…

-Tranquila. _Interrumpió Rachel. - entiendo que lo hayas hecho.

-Lo… lo siento me… me tengo que ir. _Dijo Quinn al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo.

-Espero que algún día tus nervios al estar cerca de mí sean menos o nulos. _Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Yo… yo, lo. Sí. _Contesto bajando la cabeza mientras abrazaba más sus libros. Rachel sonrió de medio lado, realmente quería que Quinn se sintiera cómoda a su lado. –hasta luego. _Quinn bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, la morena la siguió con la mirada hasta que la rubia desapareció.

-Que Dios me ayude. _Dijo a sí misma, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

-¿Entonces me disculpas?

-Lo hago, pero creo que es mejor seguir como hasta ahora.

-San por favor.

-Mira Britt, de verdad, todo está bien entre nosotras, pero creo que necesito tiempo para olvidar todo el asunto de…

-Entiendo. _interrumpió Brittany tomando la mano de la latina. –no voy a presionar solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré y que de verdad estoy arrepentida por todo. _Brittany dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios de Santana para después alejarse, la latina solo suspiro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé. _Dijo Santana a sí misma.

-¿Y tú que haces hablando sola? _Cuestionó Rachel detrás de la latina.

-Nada, ¿Iras a las audiciones de tu equipo?

-Reclutamiento San, audiciones son las tuyas. _Santana rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar. -¿Cómo te fue con Britt? _Cuestionó caminando a su lado.

-Me ha ido bie… tú como sabes que yo…

-Porque te vi quedar toda idiota cuando ella te dio un beso. _Interrumpió Rachel sonriendo picara.

-Me fue bien, pero creo que será más complicado de lo que me imagine. _Repuso suspirando.

-Tú lo complicas, solo tienes que ceder ante lo que sientes, ella solo quiere que des el siguiente paso, tú te estas resguardando en lo que paso para no darlo. _Santana detuvo el paso para ver a su amiga la cual tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Y tú por qué tan feliz? _Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. –tienes cara multiorgasmica.

-Primero, no conoces mis caras en ese momento y segundo lo que siento ahorita es mucho mejor.

-¿Mucho mejor que multiorgasmos? Naaah no creo.

-Pues créelo, creo que para mí será mejor de lo que me imagine.

-¿De verdad la rubia buenota…

-San.

-Ok. ¿Quinn te perdono así de rápido?

-Tanto como perdonar no, pero acepto intentar ser amigas, sé que tengo que ganarme su confianza y sobre todo lograr que deje de tenerme miedo.

-Uy amiga, eso sí va a estar cañón, la rubia es muy nerviosa y contigo y conmigo mucho más.

-Tengo que trabajar mucho entonces. _Rachel sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho y ese hace mucho era cuando su madre aún vivía. Santana noto la sonrisa genuina en su amiga, le agrado verla así.

-Pues no me queda de otra que ayudarte ¿Verdad?

-Verdad. _Contesto Rachel soltando una risita, la cual se le borro al instante.

-¿Y ahora, porque ese cambio tan drástico? ¿Un cólico? _Rachel tenía su mirada fija sobre el hombro de su amia, la cual al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de porque el cambio en la morena más baja.

-Otra vez esa estúpida. _Gruño Rachel apretando los puños.

-¿Otra vez? _Cuestionó la latina viendo en la misma dirección que su amiga.

-Creo que ya se le hizo costumbre venir por Quinn.

-Oh, viene por la rubia. Pues no está nada…

-No te atrevas a insinuarlo siquiera. _Interrumpió Rachel señalando a la latina, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué, te vas a quedar aquí espiándola?

-No, solo quiero ver cuando Quinn salga.

-Pues no tuviste que esperar mucho. _Dijo La latina viendo en la misma dirección. Rachel que había girado para ver a su amiga, regreso la mirada hacia la chica. –discúlpame que te lo diga pero esa chica pare su…

-Novia. _Interrumpió Rachel, la felicidad que había sentido momentos antes se esfumo al ver la efusividad con la que Quinn abrazaba aquella chica, la cual la recibió en brazos y giro con ella.

-Bueno, después de todo solo pueden ser muy amigas. _Comento la latina tratando de animar a su amiga.

-No, de hecho se me había olvidado ese detalle. _Contesto sin despegar su mirada de la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué detalle?

-Que esa tipa es su novia.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque Kitty lo escucho y porque yo las vi besarse.

-¿Y eso se te olvido? Ja, yo lo habría llevado gravado de por vida. _Dijo la latina negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos. _Rachel comenzó a caminar en dirección a Quinn y su acompañante.

-¿Qué? Espera, no iras hacer un…

-Tranquila. _Interrumpió Rachel sin detener su caminar. -solo voy por mis cigarros, los olvide en mi auto.

-¿Te das cuenta que tienes que pasar a su lado? _Cuestionó la latina tratando de seguir el paso de su amiga.

-Sí y no importa, solo iré por los cigarros. _Santana no dijo más y camino a su lado, entre más se acercaban más le preocupaba como podía reaccionar su amiga.

Al pasar junto a las chicas Rachel ni se detuvo a observar a la compañía de Quinn, solo le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia, la cual respondió tímidamente haciendo que Rachel sonriera aún más y el coraje que tenia se esfumara, la morena saco los cigarros de su auto y regreso hasta su amiga.

-Solo una sonrisa de esa rubia para calmar al dragón, definitivamente tengo que hacer que te haga caso. _Comento la latina sonriendo. Rachel se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, para ella una sonrisa de Quinn ya era mucho.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí de nuevo :D espero les haya agradado este cap se que es corto disculpen por eso.**

 **AlmaLCh01: Hola linda personita, bienvenida a mi historia que bueno que te haya gustado tanto como para dejar un RW tan lindo, espero no decepcionarte con el paso de los capítulos :D saluditos y nuevamente gracias ;)**  
 **  
JoanaSager: Muchas gracias hermosa, como siempre agradezco tu constante apoyo, saluditos ;)**

 **Guest: Hola personita anónima, la verdad me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre pero ya que no lo dejaste... :/ bueno primero que nada gracias por leer y por comentar, con respecto a la corrección que me hiciste, juro que lo leí y lo volví a leer y no encontré ese error, tal vez estoy medio mal de la vista y por eso no lo encontré, pero gracias por tu observación :D haré todo por mejorar la gramática como dices ;) Saluditos ;)**

 **Les dejo...**

 **Muchos Besos De Chocolateeee Y Abrazos De Osooooo ^_^ (;**


	9. ¡Dí que Si!

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Por favor, di que sí.

-No sé, es…

-Quinn. _Interrumpió sus palabras. -prometiste intentar ser mi amiga, es un gran paso que aceptes ir por un helado.

Quinn se quedó pensativa por un momento, la verdad es que Rachel se estaba esforzando mucho por ser su amiga, llevaba un par de semanas tratándola lo mejor que podía, si la encontraba en los pasillos le obsequiaba alguna flor, o dulces, la morena le decía que la vida con dulces era mucho mejor, si se la topaba en el estacionamiento la ayudaba con sus libros, al principio Quinn se sentía incomoda, pero con el paso de los días se relajaba cada vez más, por supuesto a la que no le gustaba nada era a Brittany, ella seguía sin confiar en Rachel, desconfiaba de su cambio tan repentino Quinn hablo con ella y le pidió que le diera la oportunidad de tratar a Rachel, de saber si sus intenciones de obtener su amistad eran sinceras, la rubia quería contar con su apoyo. Brittany lo dudo, argumento que sabía que su amiga podía malinterpretar todo, no la quería ver sufrir, pero aun dudando la apoyo.

-Está bien.

-Sí. _Festejo Rachel dando un salto en su lugar.

-Pero… con una condición. _Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál?

-Que invites a tu amiga, yo le diré a Britt.

-Ja, tú me quieres ver muerta ¿Verdad? _Cuestionó Rachel arqueando una ceja. Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, estás loca. _Contesto riendo. Rachel se perdió por unos segundos en aquella risa, le encantaba ver así a Quinn y lo mejor era que ella podía lograrlo, unas semanas antes ni un hola sin tartamudear le podía sacar.

-Brittany me odia, estoy segura que encontrara la manera de acabar conmigo, ya me la estoy imaginando poniéndome trampas por donde sea que yo camine, o peor envenenándome. _Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo que varios chicos que se encontraban en el comedor voltearan, para todos aún era extraño ver aquellas dos juntas y más extraño ver a la rubia tan relajada al lado de Rachel.

-Ja… jamás… pensé que, que fueras tan exagerada. _Dijo Quinn calmando su risa. –Britt no te ha… hará nada.

-¿Lo prometes? _Cuestionó Rachel sonriendo.

-Lo prometo. _Contesto Quinn. –las vemos, ammm ¿Allá?

-Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda. _Contesto Rachel con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bueno, me… tengo que… hasta más tarde. _Dijo Quinn con nervios, siempre que tenía que despedirse de Rachel no sabía cómo hacerlo, esta vez como todas las otras opto por un abrazo fugas, con el que Rachel solo sentía la fría brisa que dejaba Quinn al salir corriendo.

Rachel cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro, tomo sus cosas y salió del comedor, necesitaba encontrara a Santana.

-A ti te andaba buscando.

-Oh… San, yo también te estaba buscando. _Contesto Rachel.

-¿Si? ¿Y tú para qué? _Cuestionó la latina frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesito que salgas hoy conmigo. _Contento Rachel caminando hacia las gradas.

-Oh… ¿Están buenas? _Cuestionó Santana con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ja, la verdad si y mucho. _Contesto Rachel aguantando la risa, subió las gradas y se sentó seguida de su amiga.

-¿No tú ya te ibas a portar bien?

-Y lo haré. _Rachel veía hacia el campo algunos chicos de Fútbol Americano estaban entrenando así como una que otra porrista, su mirada se detuvo en una pelirroja que estaba a gusto platicando con un chico rubio. Marcos, Rachel negó con la cabeza al ver que la chica le sonreía coqueta al rubio mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Rachel conocía perfectamente esa técnica en más de una ocasión Marissa intento hacerlo con ella.

-Es una zorra. _Comento la latina viendo a la chica. –bueno, ¿A qué hora nos iremos? _Rachel no podía dejar de ver a la pareja y no entendía porque en más de una ocasión los había visto juntos, pero estaba vez algo le parecía sumamente extraño. –Rachel. _Exclamo Santana pasando su mano frente al rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué? _Cuestionó Rachel alterada.

-Deja de ver a esa idiota, ya se dio cuenta pensara que tienes celos. _Rachel regreso la mirada hacia la pareja para comprobar lo que su amiga le había dicho y en efecto Marissa la veía con una sonrisa provocativa, le guiño un ojo y volvió su atención al rubio.

-Solo por una persona he sentido celos y tú sabes quién es. _Contesto Rachel girándose por completo, subió una pierna sobre la banca quedando así frente a su amiga. Santana hizo exactamente lo mismo. –y a tu pregunta, paso por ti a las 5. _Santana asintió mientras sacaba una bolsa de papas de su mochila.

-Aún no entiendo como logras tener esa figura si comes por veinte. _Santana se encogió de hombros y se llevó una papa a la boca.

-Tal vez se mete los dedos. _Rachel volteo sonriendo y vio a su pequeña amiga rubia.

-Hola Kitt, no te vi en toda la mañana.

-Cállense _Interrumpió la latina con la boca llena. -ustedes son igual de tragonas que yo, así que en todo caso las tres nos metemos los dedos. _La rubia negó con la cabeza y se sentó en medio de las dos, al instante las dos morenas giraron quedando recostadas en la banca y con la cabeza en las piernas de la pequeña rubia.

-¿Están cómodas? _Cuestionó Kitty con sarcasmo.

-Sí. _Dijeron al unisonó y soltando risitas.

-Pero... ¿Tú que tienes? _Cuestionó Rachel.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada. _Contesto Kitty sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ja, y yo soy virgen ¿no? _Dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

-No de hecho no. _Contesto riendo Kitty y haciendo que sus amigas hicieran lo mismo. -Marley se molestó conmigo. _Dijo la pequeña rubia cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por? _Volvió a cuestionar Rachel.

-Se molestó porque discutí con el estúpido de Jake.

-¿Y Por qué discutiste con él? _Fue el turno de Santana en cuestionar.

-Porque el muy descarado se estaba besando con Bree. _Grito Kitty, ambas morenas se levantaron de golpe y vieron sorprendidas a la pequeña rubia.

-Wooow sí que es una descarado. _Comento Santana. –pero ¿Por qué se molestó contigo la castaña, no tendría que haberse molestado con él?

-Porque él muy idiota le contó a su manera, diciendo que yo lo había molestado y no sé cuántas mentiras más, Marley ni siquiera me dejo que le explicara. _Explico la rubia suspirando. Rachel y Santana se acercaron y la abrazaron.

-Marley se dará cuenta del idiota que tiene por novio, ya verás. _Dijo Rachel sonriéndole a su amiga. Kitty asintió sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, debo una disculpa por no actualizar cuando lo prometí :( no me justificare porque no hay justificación :/ solo espero me disculpen :/**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por sus RW me da gusto que sigan esperando los capítulos, no prometo nada pero tratare de ponerme al corriente ^_^**

 **Les mando...**

 **Abrazos De Oso Y Besos De Chocolate ^_^ ;)**


	10. Helados

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

¿Qué hacemos aquí? _Cuestionó Santana viendo la entrada de la heladería.

-¿Qué se supone que se hace en una heladería San? _Cuestionó Rachel apagando su auto. Santana rodo los ojos y bajo del auto, seguida de una Rachel burlona.

-No me salgas con que nos están esperando aquí. ¿Y el sexo? _Cuestionó Santana frunciendo el ceño. Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible San y el sexo de ti depende. _Dijo Rachel caminando hacia la entrada. La latina la siguió gruñendo. Rachel entro buscando a cierta rubia, la cual no tardo en encontrar. Quinn estaba sentada con Brittany en las mesas que se encontraban cerca de unos enormes ventanales al otro lado de la entrada. Sonrió y camino hacia la mesa, no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, no era lo que se dice una cita, pero definitivamente era un gran avance con la rubia y sumándole que Brittany estaba ahí. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la mesa sintió la mano de su amiga deteniéndola.

-¿Me estas jodiendo verdad Berry? _Susurro Santana con tono molesto.

-Ammm… no. _Contesto Rachel con tranquilidad, se soltó sutilmente del agarre de su amiga y siguió su camino. –Hola. _Saludo sonriente.

-Hola. _Contesto Quinn con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –Britt. _Llamó Quinn.

-Hola. _Dijo Brittany sin mirar a la pequeña morena.

-Hola Brittany. _Contesto Rachel sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Hola. _Fue el turno de la latina en saludar, al instante el rostro de Brittany cambio levanto la mirada y le sonrió a Santana.

-Hola San. _Contesto Brittany sonriendo. Rachel se alegró pues después de todo la condición de Quinn no había sido tan mala.

-Hola Britt, hola rubia bue… aaah. _La latina se quejó por un pellizco de Rachel, la cual la veía con una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Estas bien San? _Cuestionó Brittany frunciendo el ceño, ninguna de las rubias noto el pellizco pero les pareció extraño el grito de la latina.

-Ah, sí… creo que me pico un mosco. _Contesto Santana sonriendo.

-¿Ordenamos? _Cuestionó Rachel haciendo acopio de una silla.

-Rachel t… tú pue… puedes sentarte… aquí y…

-Buena idea. _Interrumpió Brittany al notar el nerviosismo de Quinn. –San siéntate aquí. _Ambas rubias se recorrieron en el asiento quedando del lado de la ventana. Las morenas tomaron asiento con una sonrisa, aunque Santana lo negara le había encantado la sorpresita que le regalo su amiga.

Después de que les acercaran sus pedidos el silencio se apodero del momento, ninguna sabia de que hablar, la situación era extraña para las cuatro chicas.

-Y ¿Ya pudiste remplazar a la perra de Marissa? _Cuestiono Brittany dirigiéndose a Rachel.

-Britt. _Gruño Quinn.

-Britt tiene razón. _Interrumpió la latina regalándole una sonrisa a Brittany. –Marissa es una perra.

-Pero aún no me contestas.

-Ammm, sí y no. _Contesto Rachel llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca. Brittany frunció el ceño lo que hizo que Rachel se explicara. -Ya están en prácticas unas chicas, pero aún faltan para completar. _Explico Rachel.

-¿Por qué no entras tú rubia? _Cuestionó Santana dirigiéndose a Quinn.

-Yo… ammm no creo que sea bu… buena idea. _Contesto Quinn con nerviosismo.

-No, tienes razón, tengo una mejor. _Volvió a opinar Santana.

-¿Cuál? _Cuestionó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-Que entre a las porristas. _Contesto la latina con tranquilidad. -la idiota de Marissa se llevó a unas de mis chicas y me hacen falta elementos. _Explico Santana de lo más relajada. Rachel comenzó a toser ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Tranquila. _Dijo Quinn palmando la espalda de la morena. –co, come más despacio el… helado no… no se te ira. _Dijo Quinn regalándole una sonrisa a Rachel.

-Estoy mejor gracias. _De igual manera Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tenía frente a ella, un carraspeo las sacó de sus pensamientos. Rachel levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga con furia, ya se las cobraría por soltar eso sin avisar. Santana no le tomo mucha importancia sonrió victoriosa se había cobrado lo que hizo Rachel al no decirle con quienes saldrían.

-Piénsalo rubia sería bueno.

-Yo pienso igual que San. _comento Brittany con una sonrisa. Rachel decidió concentrarse en su helado pues esa plática solo la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Después de un rato la latina decidió cambiarse a otra mesa, primero porque quería estar a solas con Brittany y segundo porque un poco más y Brittany mataba a Rachel. Cada que la morena hablaba Brittany buscaba la manera de atacarla, el ambiente en la mesa se estaba tornando tenso, por lo que fue mejor cambiarse de mesa.

-Te dije que tu amiga quería matarme. _Dijo Rachel sonriendo y viendo como cada que podía, Brittany las miraba.

-Claro que, no so… solo, ella…

-No confía en mí. _Interrumpió Rachel llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca. –lo sé y entiendo que no lo haga, pero así como pienso ganarme tu confianza también me ganare la de ella. _Aseguro Rachel sonriendo.

-Es… estoy se… segura. _Contesto Quinn.

-Y dime Quinn, Además del helado de fresa, leer y la fotografía. ¿Qué otros gustos tienes? _Cuestionó Rachel llevándose una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Ammm yo. ¿Tú, tú… cómo sabes qué, que… me gusta la fotografía y leer? _Cuestionó Quinn limpiándose la comisura de los labios, la morena trago saliva nerviosa, lo del helado era comprensible, pues ese había pedido la rubia, pero los otros gustos. Quinn no sabía que Rachel la observaba cada que ella se sentaba bajo aquel árbol a leer o a tomar foto a todo lo que veía.

-Yo, bueno… te vi algunas veces bajo el árbol que tanto te gusta. _Contesto Rachel con nervios. Temía que Quinn lo tomara mal, pero la sonrisa que le regalo la rubia le hizo saber que no era así.

-Oh. _Dijo la rubia sonriendo. –es un buen árbol.

-Se nota.

-Ahora pue… puedes unirte a… mí siempre que, quieras. _Rachel sonrió ante aquellas palabras, tantas veces se imaginó junto a la rubia bajo aquel árbol.

-Es una buena idea.

Después de una buena plática donde Rachel se enteró de algunas cosas de Quinn y viceversa se dispusieron a salir. Quinn no quiso hablar mucho de su familia Rachel sabia por San que tenía una familia unida o eso fue lo que le platico, fue extraño que Quinn se pusiera nerviosa cuando ese tema salió, aunque Rachel agradeció que hubieran dejado el tema por la paz, de lo contrario ella habría tenido que hablar de su familia y eso era complicado. Al salir de la heladería Santana se apartó para despedirse de Brittany la cual esta vez no contesto cuando Rachel se despidió de ella.

-Lo siento. _Dijo Quinn sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, ya me ganare su confianza. _Contesto Rachel sonriendo. –gracias por venir. _Dijo tomando su mano, enseguida Quinn se puso nerviosa. Bajo la cabeza y paso un mechón de su cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-Gra… gracias a ti. _Rachel se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Quinn pero antes de lograrlo Britany se acercó apartando a Quinn de la morena.

-Vamos Quinn. _Dijo la rubia alta entrelazando su brazo con el de Quinn.

-Hasta luego. _Se despidió Quinn moviendo la mano.

-La tienes complicada con mi rubia ¿Verdad? _Comento Santana cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu rubia? _Cuestionó Rachel caminando hacia su auto.

-Sí, mi rubia. _Contesto la latina de lo más tranquila.

-¿De qué me perdí? _Cuestionó Rachel entrando a su auto seguida de su amiga.

-Le pedí a Britt una cita. _Contesto Santana con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dios, ya era hora. _Exclamo Rachel poniendo en marcha el auto. –tal vez eso le ablande un poquito el corazón a tu rubia y me deje a mí tranquila con MÍ rubia.

-Eso está por verse. _Rachel asintió sonriendo, después de todo estaba muy contenta por haber logrado salir con SU rubia.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa, he regresado con esta historia, no sé porque me ha costado tanto escribir sobre esta historia :O tal vez me centro más en la otra por qué... tiene más seguidores? ammm por qué tal vez le falte poco para terminar? jaja no sé :/ solo sé que he abandonado muy feo esta historia y por ello les pido mil disculpas :( como habré dicho antes, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y muchos menos prometer cosas y que no las haga, pero tratare de actualizar más, de ponerme al corriente y que no tengan que esperar tanto para un nuevo cap, se lo frustrante que es eso :/ nuevamente mil disculpas :/ saluditos ;)**

 **A todas las hermosas personitas que siguen aqui y que comentan, muchas gracias :D me hace feliz saber que les agrada, a los que apenas comienzan bienvenidos :-* gracias a todos por leer y por comentar ;)**

 **Les mando...**

 **Besos de oso y Abrazos De Chocolate ¿Si? ^_^(;**


End file.
